Welcome to Harrywood
by kumi-no-kotoba
Summary: Si les personnages d'HP étaient des personnes réelles et que les fictions étaient de réels scénarios, qu'est-ce qu'ils en penseraient? OS-Parodies pleines d'humour! Fiction co-écrite avec KOTIAS
1. Prologue

Salut à toutes et à tous!

On se retrouve avec une fiction co-écrite avec **Kotias**!

Il s'agit d'OS pour faire revivre des fictions déjà écrites sur ce site. L'idée, c'est d'imaginer les personnages comme des acteurs ou actrices de cinéma, qu'on leur donne un rôle à jouer et qu'ils les commentent avec ce qu'ils ressentent.

**On souligne qu'on n'est pas là pour démolir les fictions qu'on n'aime pas! C'est principalement de l'humour de second degré! On ne juge pas, on ne critique pas! Les fics qu'on choisit, on les a vraiment aimées et on ne cherche en aucun cas à les fustiger! Il n'est pas question de critiquer le style, on se base uniquement sur les idées et l'histoire! **

Pour vous donner un aperçu, les premiers OS seront sur nos propres fictions. :)

J'ajoute également que les fics qu'on choisit ne seront qu'avec l'accord de leur auteur!

Mais tout de suite, on vous donne le ton avec ce prologue construit sur les livres originaux!

Disclaimer: tout appartient intégralement à la grande JKR.

Bonne lecture! :D

* * *

**Welcome to Harrywood**

**Prologue**

Joanne prit une profonde inspiration. C'était le grand jour. Elle allait enfin les briefer sur leurs rôles dans cette histoire. Elle poussa la porte de la salle de réunion. Ils étaient tous là, les yeux rivés sur elle, attendant qu'elle se décide à parler.

- Bonjour à tous, fit-elle avec un léger tremblement dans la voix.

Ils la saluèrent à leur tour. Elle s'assit en bout de table, déglutit et se tourna vers la personne à sa droite. Drago. Zut. Bon tant pis, elle commencerait par lui.

- Bon, alors, Drago…, commença-t-elle en farfouillant dans ses nombreuses fiches-personnages. Alors, tu seras un petit con avec Harry. C'est ton pire ennemi à Poudlard. Amuse-toi, traite-le comme tu veux. Bref, tu te fais plaisir. Mais il te le rendra bien.

- D'accord, mais je veux être un grand brun ténébreux au regard pénétrant.

- Ah non, ça c'est pas possible. C'est Harry qui est brun et qui a les yeux verts.

- QUOI ? C'est lui le ténébreux ? Grumpf… Mon gars, dit-il en pointant un index menaçant vers Harry, je vais vraiment te rendre la vie impossible.

- Et pour te démarquer, toi tu auras les yeux gris et les cheveux blonds.

- Je serais une blonde, quoi.

Il ricana sans complaisance en prenant la fiche qu'elle lui tendait. Joanne se tourna vers la prochaine personne : Hermione. Ah. La jeune fille lui lança un regard plein d'espoir.

- Ah, Hermione, toi… Toi, tu ne seras ni jolie, ni laide. Tu auras les cheveux bruns, les yeux marron, des dents un peu plus longues que la normale… Une fille banale, somme toute.

- QUOI ? Mais c'est injuste ! Je suis censée faire partie des héros et je n'ai rien pour moi ?!

- Si tu veux, j'échange quand tu veux, Hermione, chuchota Ron avec une moue dépitée.

Il venait de prendre subrepticement la fiche de son personnage et son visage se décomposait de minute en minute.

- Parce que là, roux…

- Mais si, tu seras une fille super intelligente. Un vrai rat de bibliothèque, une miss je-sais-tout et tu feras chier Harry et Ron tout au long de la première année, reprit Joanne.

- Mais c'est injuste ! Pourquoi j'ai un rôle aussi pourri ? s'insurgea Hermione.

- On peut se coaliser contre eux, Hermione, si tu veux, ricana Drago.

- Non, répliqua Joanne. Techniquement, vous n'avez pas le même sang, donc vous ne pouvez pas être amis.

- Pas le même sang ? questionna Harry.

- Oui, expliqua Joanne. Drago a un sang pur, puisqu'il est de sorciers et toi, t'es une fille qui vient de parents sans pouvoir magique, de moldus…

- En plus, je viens d'un milieu défavorisé ? Mais c'est de mieux en mieux ! s'écria Hermione, visiblement très mécontente.

- Mais t'as craqué, Joanne ! hurla Drago dont le visage blêmissait en lisant le script. Comment ça ? On va se faire déglinguer par Harry et Ron et on ne pourra même pas se liguer contre eux ?

- Non, parce qu'Hermione deviendra amie avec eux…

- Ahah, ouais, enfin, il faudra attendre un Troll des Montagnes pour ça, rit Fred qui avait subtilisé un script.

- Attends…, reprit George. Un Troll des Montagnes ? Ils sont en première année et ils butent un Troll des Montagnes, alors qu'à la fin de notre scolarité, je fais déchiqueter une oreille et tu meurs ? Euh… Elle est où la cohérence, là ?

- Bah, au moins, on fait fortune…, se consola Fred.

Joanne allait répliquer, mais :

- Amie, c'est un bien grand mot… Je les aide, je leur fais leurs devoirs, je me coltine des heures à la bibliothèque pour eux, et ils ne font rien du tout en retour pour moi… Et je m'engueule à longueur de journée avec Ron, et après je suis censée en être amoureuse ? s'exclama Hermione qui lisait avidement sa fiche.

- C'est l'amour-vache ! ricana Fred.

- Et c'est quoi, ça, la _sale_ ? questionna Hermione.

- La S.A.L.E. ! reprit Joanne. C'est une cause que tu défendras pour les elfes de maison.

- Mais je m'en fous, moi, des elfes de maison ! rouspéta Hermione. Déjà que je me fais cracher dessus en temps normal, il faudrait que je m'occupe d'eux plutôt que de ma pomme ?! En plus, il y en a un qui a voulu tuer Harry et je devrais aller soutenir leur cause ?

- Techniquement, ils ne veulent même pas de toi, souligna Joanne. Et puis, Dobby voulait sauver Harry, pas le tuer.

- N'importe quoi, alors ! répliqua Hermione. Tu me fais passer pour la féministe de base, quoi : je ressemble à rien, je n'ai aucune vie sociale et en plus, je me paie les causes désespérées.

Elle bouillonnait sur place et fusilla du regard Joanne qui s'avouait vaincue.

- Quant à toi, reprit cette dernière en détournant les yeux vers Drago, tu seras…

- Moi, je m'en fous, décréta Drago. Dans le script, je suis riche, très riche. Alors pourquoi je ne les achèterai pas ? Hermione, ça te dirait de…

- En parlant de ça, coupa Joanne. Harry est très riche aussi…

- QUOI ? s'indigna Drago. Mais alors, qu'est-ce que j'ai comme avantage ?

Il s'étouffait de rage, et Ron prit le même chemin que lui quand il finit de lire sa fiche.

- Attends… Pourquoi je serais roux ET pauvre ? C'est injuste ! En plus, je suis tout le temps en train de rougir… Non mais tu vois un mec rougir tout le temps ? Et à la fin, c'est moi qui me barre, parce que j'ai pas les épaules suffisantes pour subir la pression… Alors que c'est moi le plus grand et le plus costaud ?! Et j'ai… _un rat_ comme animal de compagnie ?! Un rat ?!

- Mais enfin, ce n'est pas un simple rat ! C'est un animagus ! soupira Joanne.

- C'est pire ! Ca veut dire que je suis le traître qui emmènera le traître dans l'histoire !

- Ta gueule, Ron, ordonna Harry. Si tu veux qu'on échange, je te signale que moi, je suis orphelin et je me fais maltraiter pendant les onze premières années de ma vie…

Il avait lui aussi sa fiche dans les mains, et il semblait particulièrement dépité.

- Oui, mais t'es le héros ! Tu seras le chouchou ! s'exclama Neville. Moi aussi, Joanne a été très tendre avec mes parents : elle les a rendus fous ! Et ma grand-mère me fustige ! Et je suis maladroit, je ne fais rien de bien à part la botanique ! C'est scandaleux ! Alors que toi, t'es bourré de talents et tout le monde te reconnaît !

- Euh, ça reste à prouver…, tempéra Harry. Parce que là (il feuillette fébrilement les pages), une fois je me fais porter aux nues, une fois on me fustige, une fois on m'acclame, et l'instant d'après on me lapide… Euh… C'en est presque lassant, Joanne…

- De quoi tu te plains ? argua Drago avec colère. T'as passé toute ton enfance loin du monde et tout te réussit ! En plus, t'es super bon en Quidditch ! Et tu sais voler sur un balai ! Non mais vraiment !

- Oui, mais au moins, toi, t'as une famille ! cracha Harry.

- Une famille ? Tu veux parler de ce mec complètement psychopathe et de cette femme désagréable ? (il les pointa du doigt)

Narcissa et Lucius échangèrent un regard étonné.

- Reste poli, sale môme, gronda Lucius.

Drago faillit lancer une pique cinglante, tandis qu'Harry répliquait avec force :

- Tu as une vraie maison, un manoir même !

- J'ai une prison en pierres et je ne peux même pas en sortir vu qu'elle (Drago pointa Joanne) a mis des paons bouffeurs d'êtres humains pour garder le parc.

Joanne soupira longuement.

- Ils ne mangent _pas_ les humains…

- Euh… J'ai voulu les nourrir l'autre jour, et ils se sont montrés particulièrement agressifs… Enfin, je dis ça, je dis rien…, objecta Lucius d'un ton détaché.

- Au moins, des paons, ça existe réellement…, intervint Luna d'un ton très calme. Pourquoi je suis la seule personne barge à Poudlard ? Pourquoi, hein ? Non seulement j'ai les cheveux sales, je m'affuble de costumes bizarres et d'objets sensiblement improbables, mais en plus, je crois en plein de trucs débiles et inexistants.

- La vraie question, reprit Harry, c'est _pourquoi _je me retrouve à être ami avec toi ?

- En théorie, tu n'es pas ami avec elle, rectifia Lucius. Elle est juste là parce que son père est rédacteur du journal controversé et que tu pourras l'utiliser pour publier à ta guise des propos infâmes me concernant.

- Parce qu'en plus, ma famille va se faire démolir par ce gugusse ? s'époumona Drago, anéanti. Alors, quand il va monter, nous, on va descendre ?

- C'est un peu l'idée, oui, avoua Joanne.

- Mais c'est scandaleux ! Tu…

- Attendez…, intervint Hermione qui avait toujours le nez dans le script. Là, ya un truc qui va pas. Je veux bien être la fille la plus insipide de Poudlard bien que je fasse partie des héros, mais pourquoi je devrais finir mariée avec un roux qui-plus-est pauvre ? Parce que je veux bien récupérer tous les cas soc' les plus incroyables du monde (on parle même du chat que je me dégotte, hein !), mais faudrait pas non plus pousser mémé dans les orties ! Même Ginny fait un meilleur mariage !

- Ah, parlons-en de Ginny, s'indigna Harry. Une fille qui pleurniche et qui ne sait même pas dire trois mots en ma présence, qui soudainement tombe tous les gars de Poudlard et que finalement, je me récupère ?

- Euh… Je suis quand même là, hein…, fit Ginny d'une voix timide.

- Sans vouloir t'offenser, Ginny. C'est pas de ta faute, je veux juste des explications, Joanne. Est-ce que c'est ce que je vaux ? Pourquoi ne pas rester avec Cho ?

- Elle était trop dépressive, décréta Joanne. Avec Diggory.

- Bah tant qu'à faire, dit Cédric. Si tout le monde se plaint, alors moi, j'ai aussi mon mot à dire : je ne suis pas satisfait du tout ! Déjà, je passe pour le gros con de service, vu que je suis à Poufsouffle. Ensuite, parce que je suis soi-disant beau, on m'accable en me disant que j'ai rien dans la cervelle. Mais quand même, je fais partie du Tournoi des Trois-Sorciers, ça veut dire que j'en ai quand même dans le cibouleau, non ? Et là, bim ! Je me fais tuer comme ça par Voldy ? C'est quoi ce délire ? Quand bien même, je suis pas un figurant ! Je suis en septième année et je n'apparais que dans le tome quatre ?!

- Enfin, Cédric, reprit Harry d'une voix agacée. Si tu es là, c'est juste pour faire un contraste avec moi. Pour montrer à quel point je suis vulnérable face à un Apollon tel que toi. T'es là que pour le décor.

Cédric fusilla du regard Harry et s'apprêta à répliquer, mais on ne lui en laissa pas le choix.

- Si on est au stade des réclamations, moi non plus, je suis pas content du tout ! dit Gregory Goyle. Pourquoi, avec Crabbe, on passe pour les deux lourds de service ? C'est scandaleux ! Au moins, Crabbe a une voix grave et douce dans le septième tome ! Moi, je suis juste con.

- J'ai peut-être une voix douce, mais ça le reste pas longtemps, dit Crabbe avec un accès de lassitude. Je lance un sort qui me tue. Génial. Moi aussi, Joanne m'a voulu con.

- En même temps, vous auriez gagné l'Ordre de Merlin première classe que les lecteurs vont trouveront toujours aussi antipathiques l'un que l'autre, observa Ron d'un air méprisant.

Il y eut un silence durant lequel ils se fusillèrent du regard.

- Hm, fit Molly Weasley. Tant qu'à se plaindre, continuons jusqu'au bout. Je viens de parcourir ma fiche… Est-ce que tu es sérieuse, Joanne ? SEPT enfants ? SEPT ? Je suis totalement déformée, je ne m'intéresse qu'à la cuisine et j'aime des chansons ringardes (bref, la parfaite petite femme au foyer replète et soumise), mais en plus, EN PLUS, tu me fais avoir sept enfants ?! Et pauvres, en plus ?! Je suis pauvre ?! J'ai épousé un pauvre ?! Est-ce qu'on est dans le tiers-monde ? Allô ? Est-ce que c'est le conte du petit poucet ?

- Enfin, Molly…, objecta Arthur d'un air gêné. C'est merveilleux, les familles nombreuses…

- Mais oui, mais quand on a de l'argent ! J'ai une vie de merde ! Au moins, Narcissa n'est pas toute déformée, elle n'a qu'un seul enfant…

- Ce n'est pas de ma faute si dans le script, on n'a qu'un seul enfant pourri gâté, renifla Narcissa avec mépris.

- Je vous entends bien, tonna une voix grave. Mais qu'est-ce que je devrais dire ?

Hagrid plissa les yeux en relisant sa fiche-personnage.

- Demi-géant ! Je suis célibataire (certainement puceau), je me fais virer de l'école alors que je suis innocent, je n'aime que les créatures dangereuses, je suis méprisé par tout le monde, je ne sais pas garder un secret, je fais de la cuisine à se taper la tête contre les murs…

- Mais tu deviens professeur, non ?

- Ah bah parlons-en ! Je deviens professeur, oui. Sitôt que je fais cours, je suis en passe de me faire renvoyer ! Et ça dure tout au long des bouquins !

Joanne poussa un gros soupir. Son regard se posa sur Sirius. Ah. Ça n'allait pas s'améliorer. Elle prit son courage à deux mains et déclara avec gravité :

- Bon alors… Sirius… Alors, c'est un peu délicat comme ça… Tu seras interné à Azkaban en étant innocent. Et tu t'échapperas, Harry croira que tu voudras le tuer alors qu'en fait, tu ne cherches qu'à le sauver… Et puis… Euh… Bah… Tiens.

Elle lui tendit le script du cinquième livre. La réaction ne se fit pas attendre.

- PARDON ?! Comment peux-tu nous faire ça ? Comment peux-tu faire ça à Harry ? Et aux lecteurs ? J'ai un charisme incroyable ! Je serais l'un des personnages les plus appréciés de tes bouquins ! Ma parole, j'ai vraiment une vie de merde, moi ! Non seulement, je me fais renier par ma propre famille, je me fais séquestrer pour du beurre et en plus, je meurs de façon merdique. Tu te fous de moi ?!

Joanne attendit que l'orage passe. De toute façon, c'était déjà acté. Elle se tourna vers Remus qui restait silencieux, en lisant le script, un chocogrenouille dans la bouche.

- Remus…

- C'est… Ce n'est rien Joanne, dit-il d'un ton neutre. Vous vouliez un loup-garou, c'est tombé sur moi. Donc je suis mordu à l'âge de six ans, je perds un de mes meilleurs amis, je crois en perdre un autre et être trahi par le dernier, qui s'avère être innocent et finit assassiné par sa propre cousine, pour finalement me faire moi-même tuer à la fin. On omet évidemment que je suis habillé de loques et que j'ai l'air mourant. Ah quand même, je suis un des meilleurs professeurs de Défenses Contre les Forces du Mal et j'ai une femme et un fils. Et je n'ai même pas le courage de rester avec eux, je préfère aller demander à Harry mon aide… C'est une très belle vie, vraiment, je n'ai rien à redire.

Joanne se sentit un peu mal à l'aise, et voulut répondre, mais quelqu'un lui coupa la parole.

- Si tu te plains, que devrais-je dire ? fulmina Fenrir Greyback en découvrant sa fiche. Je suis aussi un loup-garou, mais dans le camp des méchants… Alors, Jo, je veux bien, c'est toujours plus drôle de jouer les méchants. Mais là, tu crois pas que t'es un rien perverse ? Un pédophile ! Je suis un pédophile ! Mais qui a envie de jouer le rôle d'un pédophile ?!

Joanne ouvrit grand la bouche, mais ne trouva rien à répliquer, et décida de passer au prochain personnage. Ah, Tom.

- Tom, sourit-elle. C'est toi le grand méchant du lot. Alors pour faire encore plus peur, « Voldemort », ça sera ton nom de scène.

- T'aurais pas pu trouver plus original ? râla Tom. Parce que bon, c'est moi qui suis censé être le mage le plus fort du monde, le plus craint, le plus cruel, le plus machiavélique… Et je me fais détruire par un gamin d'un an ?! On ne parle même pas de mon état physique, hein ! Parce que bon, un mec sans nez avec des yeux de lapin albinos, moi, je suis pas contre, ça peut faire peur (quoi qu'en l'occurrence, ça fait plus rire qu'autre chose…)

- Mais t'es beau, quand t'es jeune ! se défendit Joanne. Et tu parles fourchelang ! Et t'es un des sorciers les plus brillants de ta génération !

Tom ricana sans humour.

- Oh oui, je suis le PLUS GRAND sorcier de ma génération (devant Grindelwald, c'est dire !) Et on aurait pu penser que j'ai fait plein de choses et que tout me sourit, mais non ! Je dirais même plus : j'ai une vie de merde ! Ma mère viole mon père (oui, je suis désolé, un philtre d'amour, c'est rien d'autre que du mensonge et du viol) pour finir par crever et je me retrouve dans un orphelinat (d'ailleurs, t'as un problème à faire crever les parents, hein ! On dirait du Disney), j'ai un caractère pourrave, et là où j'aurais pu faire plein de grandes choses et tout et tout, tu me fais faire quoi ? Travailler chez Barjow & Beurk ?! Alors que j'aurais pu être ministre ?

- Mais attends ! Voldemort ne se serait certainement pas fait acheter par le gouvernement. Il est trop libre et puis tu cherchais à devenir immortel…, protesta Joanne.

- Ah ! Parlons-en, de ça ! riposta Tom. Parce que je sais pas si tu te rends compte qu'à chaque fois que je veux me reconstituer, tous mes plans sont déjoués par un gamin même pas majeur ? (Il tapa fortement sur la table) C'est quoi, l'idée, là ? Et le pire, c'est que je suis censé être entouré d'une bande de mangemorts super méchants et dangereux et experts en magie noire, et là, je me retrouve avec une bande d'estropiés même pas fichus de me ramener un gosse ! Tu trouves ça crédible, Jo ? J'ai pas raison de m'énerver ?

- Si tu t'énerves, moi, je le suis puissance dix ! intervint Bellatrix. Je suis le personnage le plus infâme de toute cette saga ! Non seulement je suis une vieille foldingo, mais en plus je joue les catins avec Tom ? Je te signale que tu m'as mariée, Joanne ! J'ai un mari et il est en plus partisan de Voldemort, bien qu'il soit juste là à titre de figurant, vu qu'on ne le voit jamais et qu'il n'y a aucune ligne de réplique pour lui…

- En parlant de réplique, moi non plus, j'en ai aucune, observa Théodore Nott. Pourquoi alors que j'apparais dans le tome six avec Blaise, c'est lui qui a une scène avec Drago et non moi ? Sérieux, c'est de la discrimination !

- Ahah, tu veux parler de discrimination ? dit Blaise d'une voix grave qui visiblement, en avant marre. Alors allons-y : j'aimerais savoir pourquoi je suis le seul noir de cette assemblée.

- Dean n'est pas noir, lui ? s'étonna Hermione.

- Non, dans les livres, il n'est pas stipulé qu'il soit noir.

- C'est pourtant évident, Blaise ! ricana Drago. Tu remplis un quota. Tout comme Cho qui remplit le quota de la discrimination asiatique. Il faut de tout pour faire un monde. Regarde, ils vont même rendre les sœurs Patil indiennes, dans les films ! Quoi, ça te plait pas ? T'es pas content ? C'est pour ça que tu parles jamais et que le seul dialogue qu'on a dans le tome six, tu m'envoies sur les roses ?

- Si lui t'envoies sur les roses, je devrais dire l'inverse. Joanne me fait passer pour la fille la plus cul-cul de Poudlard, se plaignit Pansy avec dépit. Pourquoi les rares phrases que je dis sont toutes soit stupides, soit méchantes soit totalement superficielles ? Et le pire, c'est que la dernière réplique, j'exhorte les élèves à dénoncer Harry ! Quel merveilleux rôle…

- Euh… Concernant la palme de l'élève la plus superficielle, je crois que c'est moi, dit Lavande. Ou alors Parvati. En tout cas, on glousse tout le temps et pour rien du tout. Et je sors avec Ron en sixième année et on ne fait que se rouler des pelles. Non mais sérieusement Joanne, est-ce que c'est une fille normale, ça ?! Est-ce que j'ai l'air crédible ? Je sais pas, je suis quand même envoyée à Gryffondor, je pourrais faire autre chose de ma vie, non ?

- En parlant de ça, moi, j'ai toujours pas compris ce que j'y foutais, à Gryffondor, tempêta Cormac d'une voix dégoûtée. J'ai plein de relations influentes, j'aime la compétition, les coups bas (merci Jo, je retiens !) et je suis un vantard frimeur et détestable. Ah, les valeurs sont vraiment bien remplies, là. C'était pour un autre quota ? Il manquait de gens à Gryffondor ?

- Bah oui, la preuve, elle a mis Pettigrew dans le lot ! notifia Fred.

- Ça s'est sûr que j'ai pas compris pourquoi Peter avait atterri à Gryffondor, répondit Sirius.

- Je te dis, c'est pour le quota ! s'écria Drago.

Joanne souffla bruyamment.

- Vous n'avez qu'à en écrire, vous, des sagas en sept tomes de plus de trois cents pages chacun !

- T'as pris ton temps, cracha Harry. T'as mis quatorze ans pour les écrire !

La baffe partit. Sèche. Nette.

- Pardon, Jo, s'excusa Harry d'un ton piteux.

Silence. Joanne défia quiconque de parler, mais Bellatrix, qui était plongée dans son script, ne remarqua rien.

- Et ça, c'est quoi ? « La noble et très ancienne famille des Black » ? Tu te fous de nous ? On est super purs, super bons, super tout ce qu'il faut, et tu nous fais quoi ?! Une sœur qui se déprave avec un… comment on appelle ça ?

- Un moldu ou un Sang-de-Bourbe, selon tes choix, glissa James Potter, à côté d'elle.

- Merci, sourit Bellatrix. Donc un moldu et sa fille qui épouse _un loup-garou_ ?

- Hé ! s'exclama Tonks. Je t'en prie ! D'ailleurs, Joanne, tant qu'on y est, je sais que j'ai un second rôle, et que tu m'as gâtée (les cheveux qui changent de couleur et tout, c'est génial !), mais c'est normal que tu me fasses mourir comme ça, comme une vulgaire figurante ? J'ai même pas droit à un combat détaillé ?

- Euh…, fit une voix autoritaire. Si vous parlez des filles qui épousent des loup-garous ou qui s'y rapportent…

Joanne se tourna vers Fleur Delacour et leva les yeux au ciel.

- Je vous rappelle que c'est _moi _la plus jolie fille du roman. JE suis la grande blonde pulpeuse, c'est moi la bimbo. Alors pourquoi ? _Pourquoi _? Pourquoi je suis une vraie peste, mais en plus je me retrouve à épouser un mec qui est (bon, c'est un Weasley, donc il est pauvre, mais on va passer dessus) complètement défiguré ?! Tu voulais te venger de quelque chose, Joanne ? T'as une dent contre les Françaises ?

- Et de l'autre côté, poursuivit Bellatrix, Sirius renie la famille et va à Gryffondor ? Et Regulus trahit Tom ? Mais c'est n'importe quoi, cette famille !

- Oh ! fit Regulus. Je me sacrifie pour l'elfe de maison ! C'est pas un acte héroïque, ça ?

- On s'en serait bien passé, rectifia d'une voix aigre Harry. A cause de toi, Dumbledore s'affaiblit. T'aurais mieux fait de mettre ton mot _sur _la coupe et non _dedans._

- Oui, bah on fait ce qu'on peut, hein, bougonna Regulus.

- Puisqu'on en est à discuter d'incohérences et d'erreurs, j'aurais une question, ô charmante Joanne, dit d'une voix rocailleuse Alastor.

Joanne cligna des yeux et acquiesça, un peu craintive.

- J'aimerais que vous m'expliquiez comment, moi, grand Auror reconnu, plein de talents, l'un des meilleurs de ma génération en fait, je me retrouve enfermé dans une malle pendant un an sans pouvoir rien y faire (je sais pas, je me défends pas ? Je ne cherche pas à m'enfuir ?) et je meurs de la façon la plus stupide sur un balai par un sort perdu ? C'est illogique, non ?

Tous approuvèrent d'une même voix. C'est vrai, ça…

- Mon pauvre ami, vous vous sentez lésé, mais que devrais-je dire ? dit une voix douce et embrumée.

Ils se tournèrent tous vers Sibylle Trelawney qui tenait le script comme s'il s'agissait de la dernière des infamies.

- Je ne devrais pas me plaindre, après tout, j'ai une tour rien qu'à moi. Mais vous ne trouvez pas que me discréditer totalement auprès des élèves, leur faire croire que je suis nulle et que je n'arrive pas à prophétiser (quand même, j'ai fait deux prophéties connues !) c'est de la concurrence déloyale ? Surtout avec Firenze qui vient manger sur mes plates-bandes ?

- Ah, ma pauvre Sibylle… Vous vous plaignez, mais et moi donc ? gémit Argus Rusard, sa fiche dans ses mains tremblantes. Non contente de m'avoir donné le rôle de concierge exécrable, dégueulasse et aigri, Joanne m'a en plus donné deux tares : un chat (pardon, une chatte) dont le nom mélodieux est « Miss Teigne » et l'incapacité de produire de la magie ! Non mais vous vous rendez compte ? Quelle vie de merde !

- Allons, Argus ! tempéra Minerva McGonagall qui remit en place ses lunettes en écaille. J'aurais une question, Joanne. Comment se fait-il que les professeurs soient tous célibataires ? On dédie notre vie à Poudlard ? On est asexués ? Ou bien comme les escargots, sommes-nous hermaphrodites ? Eclairez-moi, c'est une question qui me hante depuis quelques temps, Joanne.

- Et qui choisit les professeurs à Poudlard ? interrogea Harry, dubitatif. Parce que vous conviendrez quand même que les professeurs de Défense contre les forces du Mal sont passablement nuls… Avoir mis Gilderoy Lockhart alors que tout le monde sait qu'il n'a jamais rien fait de sa vie… C'est très étonnant de la part de Dumbledore d'avoir choisi des professeurs comme ça…

Joanne soupira.

- Oui, quelle idée d'avoir mis Ombrage…, ricana George.

- Oh, mais ce n'est pas Dumbledore qui l'a placée, elle, répondit Fred. C'est le ministère.

- Parfaitement, intervint Dolores. Et je ne me plains absolument pas. J'ai le rôle le plus construit et le mieux rôdé des seconds rôles ! Je suis la garce dans toute sa splendeur. C'est vraiment grisant de devoir jouer le rôle d'une garde pareil ! Et tu as réussi, pour le coup, Joanne. On me déteste à tout point de vue ! Je suis encore plus impopulaire que Tom, c'est dire ! Pour un rôle aussi petit, je suis très flattée !

Joanne se passa une main sur le front : au moins, il y avait un personnage qui était content de sa fiche.

- Ah ! s'écria Drago qui émergeait de sa lecture. Je vais enfin faire quelque chose de mon année en sixième… AH NON ! Pourquoi dois-je tuer Dumbledore ? Non mais t'as craqué ? Tu me forces déjà à médire sur lui dans le deuxième tome, ne pousse pas le bouchon trop loin…

- Tu n'as pas le choix, Drago, répliqua Joanne qui perdait patience.

- Monsieur Malefoy, reprit une voix doucereuse. Je vous prie de cesser de hausser le ton. Au final, c'est moi qui dois le tuer. Mrs Rowling n'a rien trouvé de mieux que de me donner le rôle plus difficile à jouer.

Joanne faillit répliquer, mais Severus ne lui en laissa pas le temps.

- Puis-je savoir, pourquoi, chère Mrs Rowling, vous vous amusez à vous acharner sur moi ? Non, parce que, sérieusement, que je sois le personnage le plus antipathique de votre récit, soit. Je suis obligé de ne plus toucher une seule boîte de shampoings et d'avoir revu intégralement ma garde-robe pour ressembler à un corbeau, mais acceptons. Que j'accepte de me faire piquer la fille de mes rêves par le plus sinistre des abrutis que Poudlard ait jamais vu, passe encore. Que je retourner m'humilier auprès de Dumbledore pour le supplier pour qu'il sauve Lily – ce qu'il n'est même pas capable de faire, entre nous – encore une fois, bon, pourquoi pas. Que je sois obligé de jouer double-jeu pour sauver Mr Potter, alors là, on n'en parle même pas, hein. Je risque ma vie pour ce petit con, mais bon.

- Le petit con, il t'emmerde, coupa James. T'es juste jaloux parce que je suis supérieur à toi en tout point, que je suis non seulement beau (ce qui n'est pas ton cas, loin de là), mais en plus intelligent, habile au Quidditch, drôle, doué, adulé et qu'en plus j'ai des amis fidèles. Sans oublier ma merveilleuse épouse.

- James, ça suffit, gronda Lily.

- En tout cas, t'es peut-être le meilleur, mais t'es très con, James, remarqua Tom en relevant la tête du script. Quand je viens buter ton fils, tu descends dans l'entrée en pensant que tu vas me retenir sans baguette magique. C'est vraiment stupide, non ?

Alors que James se jetait sur Tom et qu'ils commençaient un combat acharné à coups de poing, Severus continua comme si de rien n'était :

- Qu'il aille voir mes souvenirs, alors là, je passerais dessus, je suis tellement outré, les mots me manquent pour déverser ma frustration, poursuivait-il d'un ton monocorde. Que je tue Dumbledore pour éviter à Mr Malefoy de se salir les mains, c'est assez culotté, je dois dire, mais au final, ce n'est pas comme si j'avais à redorer mon blason. Non, ce qui me choque le plus, le pire que vous puissiez m'infliger, chère auteure, c'est ma mort ! Je me fais bouffer par un serpent !

Gros silence.

- Allô ? Je me fais bouffer par un serpent ! Je joue un des rôles majeurs dans l'histoire et je me fais dévorer par une bestiole rampante comme un vulgaire gobelin ! Je n'ai même pas une mort décente. Et Harry me regarde crever ! Alors que je l'aide jusqu'au bout ?! Vous vouliez jouer sur l'ironie ou bien vous me détestez tout simplement ?

- Mais…, voulut riposter Joanne en tremblant. Tu as enfin le poste de tes rêves… Et puis tu deviens directeur, quand même…

Joanne, très fatiguée, se tourna vers Albus Dumbledore qui ne disait rien, mais suivait les débats avec un plaisir évident.

- Bon, une réclamation, Albus ? Tu es le dernier, demanda-t-elle d'une voix exténuée.

Les yeux bleu azur du vieil homme étincelèrent de malice derrière ses lunettes en demi-lune.

- Moi ? Oh non ! Je suis le personnage le plus aimé des livres, alors que c'est moi qui vous nique tous et qui manipule tout le monde depuis le début. Mon rôle est juste parfait ! Vraiment, je n'ai ab-so-lu-ment rien à redire !

* * *

**Merci d'avoir lu!**

**A bientôt pour un prochain OS!**

**N'hésitez pas à nous donner votre avis!**

**Au plaisir!**

**Kotias & Kumi**


	2. J'attends un protecteur

_Oyez! Comme convenu, voici le premier OS d'Harrywood! Enjoy!_

**Fiction: "J'attends un protecteur"**

**Pairing: Drago/Hermione**

**Auteur: Kotias**

**Disclaimer: le monde d'HP appartient à JKR, l'histoire est de Kotias**

* * *

_Bonjour à tous par ce temps tout à fait radieux de cette semaine (*kof kof*) ! _  
_A présent, c'est à mon tour de proposer un petit écrit sur ma fanfiction en cours d'écriture, "J'attends un protecteur" ! J'ai tenté de rendre les choses drôles et de déceler ce qui pourrait rendre fous les personnages, et ça a donné ce petit bout, j'espère franchement qu'il vous plaira !_  
_Et un hourra pour kumi, qui fait l'effort de poster cette fic et en plus de supporter le fait de faire une équipe avec moi, chose qui n'est pas vraiment aisée, soyez-en sûrs u_u_  
_Enfin, j'espère que vous prendrez autant de plaisir à lire ce écrit que je me suis éclatée à l'écrire !_  
_Kotias_

* * *

**J'attends un protecteur**

Kotias entra d'un pas décidé dans les énormes bâtiments de Harrywood et se dirigea sans aucune hésitation vers l'ascenseur, et fit face à l'angoissant tableau de bord comportant plus d'une cinquantaine d'étages. Merde.

Elle en ressortit et se rendit à l'accueil.

- Hmm… Excusez-moi, je suis là pour le rendez-vous avec Drago et Hermione, pour mon nouveau script, _J'attends un protecteur,_ et je ne connais pas très bien les lieux… bafouilla la jeune auteure. J'ai toujours été dans les immeubles de Mangafox avant, et…

- Dixième étage, puis demandez à Meredith, récita la vieille secrétaire aux allures de McGonagall.

- Merci beaucoup.

Elle revint dans l'ascenseur et appuya dignement sur le petit bouton 10. Pourquoi les locaux étaient-ils si grands, il y avait donc tant de couples différents ? Très vite, la cabine se rouvrit sur un long couloir vert et argent. Oh, les locaux de Malefoy et des Serpentards, alors ? L'idée se confirma lorsqu'elle croisa Harry Potter, les mains serrées étroitement sur son script, qui appuya sur le bouton 50. Lui se situait donc tout en haut, à l'abri de tout son dérangeant. Il les partageait sûrement avec Ron et Hermione. Mais peu importait. Elle se planta devant Meredith, la femme en charge de l'étage, qui fit un signe de la main à la jeune femme brune qu'elle reconnut comme étant Pansy Parkinson. Mais quels bâtiments impressionnants, elle voyait les acteurs de la série la plus populaire devant elle.

- Bonjour, je suis là pour présenter le script _J'attends un protecteur_ à Drago et Hermione.

Pansy ricana à côté d'elle, et elle la vit du coin de l'œil étouffer le fou rire qui la prenait.

- Oh, Kotias, c'est bien vous ?

- Oui, en effet…

- Encore un dramione, ils n'en ont pas fini les pauvres ! lança la brune alors que Kotias se faisait emmener vers la cinquième porte de l'étage.

La femme ouvrit la porte et la laissa entrer.

- Comme vous le voyez, vous êtes en avance, vous avez encore un peu le temps, Drago finit de lire le script d'un drarry –le pauvre a toujours du mal à s'en remettre- et Hermione doit remonter du premier étage, elle avait rendez-vous pour un crossover. Vous voulez quelque chose, un jus, un thé, un café ?

- Hm… un thé s'il vous plaît.

- Citron, menthe, jasmin ?

- Jasmin, ce sera très bien.

- Parfait, je vous amène ça tout de suite.

Kotias hocha la tête, s'assit sur le fauteuil en face du grand canapé noir et sortit son document de son sac d'ordinateur. Elle frotta ses mains moites entre elles et agita ses jambes, sentant la panique prendre le dessus. Qu'allaient donc en penser les deux héros de son histoire ? Elle espérait de tout son cœur qu'ils n'allaient pas lui jeter le script à la figure, elle y avait mis tant de cœur…

Elle sursauta quand la porte s'ouvrit à la volée sur Drago Malefoy. Grand dieu, ça y est, elle était face à l'élément le plus gênant de l'équipe. Celui qui risquait de profiter de la moindre faille pour se venger. Il lui fit un léger signe de tête, ressortit un instant hors de la salle pour hurler qu'il voulait un café noir, et referma la porte. Il s'étala sur le canapé et la scruta de ses yeux perçants, tentant de déceler ne serait-ce que le titre, ou un mot lui permettant de savoir à quoi s'attendre. Les personnages n'étaient pas mis au courant de ce qui leur était réservé avant de lire le script, ni même de qui serait leur coéquipier avant qu'il ne rentre à son tour dans la salle, ce qui ne tarda pas. Hermione toqua et ouvrit la porte. Ses cheveux qui volaient dans le vent étaient légèrement humidifiés par la transpiration qui coulait le long de son front, et elle s'excusa du retard, bien qu'elle fut encore tout juste à l'heure. Mais lorsqu'elle aperçut Drago, elle se figea.

- Encore un dramione ?

Aussitôt, ce fut au tour du blond de se tourner d'un bond vers elle.

- AH NON ! On en a déjà eu des tas à faire, cette année ! rugit-il en se levant, visiblement près à sortir.

- Mais… mais attendez, je… je ne vous ai même pas présenté mon script… tenta la pauvre auteure.

- A quoi bon ? A tous les coups, nous sommes en septième année… commença Malefoy.

- … Préfets en chef habitant dans des appartements communs… continua Hermione.

- … Ce qui, soit dit en passant, n'existe pas dans Poudlard… ajouta le blond.

- … Et qui allons devoir préparer des bals, acheva sa coéquipière.

Leur collaboration était si régulière et les récits étaient si redondants qu'ils pouvaient sans mal se compléter. Kotias eut, comme tout fan de cet univers, Fred et George Weasley à l'esprit. Mais vite, elle se reprit et réalisa qu'ils n'avaient pas tort, et rougit.

- Eh bien… oui, mais…

- Stop. J'en ai marre de ces récits, vous ne pouvez pas changer un peu ?

- La seule fois où on a ri, c'était avec le script de Loufoca-Granger, qui avait repris tous les clichés des dramione pour en faire une superbe parodie. Ça, c'était drôle.

- Vous n'avez pas le choix jeunes gens, aussi vous serez priés de vous asseoir et de lire ce script, vous le jouerez quoi qu'il arrive ! tempêta Meredith, revenue avec le thé en train d'infuser et le café.

Les deux personnages reculèrent, impressionnés par le ton de la secrétaire, et s'assirent docilement sur le canapé. Kotias leur tendit alors de ses mains tremblantes le script; chacun son exemplaire. Ils le lui arrachèrent presque des mains, tant ils étaient agacés par la situation qui les liait à nouveau.

- Bien, maintenant Kotias, suivez-moi, un auteur ne reste jamais lors de la lecture du script, simple question de secret professionnel. Et croyez-moi, vous ne voudriez pas être découragée par ces deux bougres, ils ont du talent pour ça.

- Très bien… à bientôt, Drago, Hermione…

Les deux grommelèrent un vague « au revoir » et commencèrent la lecture.

- _J'attends un protecteur_… On a au moins échappé au titre complètement niais du genre "Je t'ai toujours aimé".

- Le premier chapitre… Ah non ! Pourquoi est-ce que c'est moi qui dois t'arranger ton affaire, rien que comme ça on sent l'histoire d'amour à deux balles à plein nez !

- Et là, évidemment, comme prévu, nous devenons tous les deux préfets en chef et… trois bals ?! Mais elle est pas bien ! Qu'est-ce qu'elle compte faire exactement avec TROIS BALS ? tonna le blond.

- Nous mettre ensemble pardi, je suis sûre que… ah, non. Cette fois, nous avons droit à notre partenaire, et je suis encore avec Ron. Voilà qui change de d'habitude, sourit Hermione en continuant sa lecture.

- « Je te préviens, si tu m'embrasses, je te saute dessus. », lit le blond vers le milieu de sa lecture. Bien trouvé, je ne peux pas me mentir. Mais une Sang-de-Bourbe enfin, j'ai perdu tout mon caractère dans cette fanfiction ! Pas d'insultes, une trêve à la con dès notre arrivée dans ces appartements qui n'existent pas dans le récit original… Et puis ce classique du tableau des quatre fondateurs ! continua-t-il, complètement lassé.

- Ah, au moins cette fois-ci, ce n'est pas que le serpent et le lion, remarqua sa collègue.

- C'est vrai. Mais je te préviens Granger, nous allons devoir pimenter ce récit, il est trop plat.

- Tiens, regarde dans le chapitre de Pâques, il y a un gros rebondissement à un moment critique. J'avoue que j'aime beaucoup ça.

- Hm, oui, pas mal. Ca s'annonce vraiment très intéressant, mais je propose, chère collègue, que nous fassions éclater une petite dispute ici en pure improvisation. Les lecteurs vont a-do-rer, lança le blond en tendant sa main vers elle.

Elle sourit et la saisit, concluant ainsi un terrible accord qui ferait trembler de panique l'auteure lorsqu'elle en serait à ce stade de l'histoire. Puis elle referma le script, qu'elle avait déjà terminé, et acheva :

- Ce récit a beaucoup de défauts, mais il change, aussi. Elle part sur des horizons plutôt intéressants.

- Je m'en fous. Je pense que nous pourrons en faire quelque chose de bien mieux en s'engueulant comme au bon vieux temps. Crois-moi Granger, nous allons nous éclater.

* * *

**Merci de votre lecture!**

**N'hésitez pas à nous laissez un commentaire, c'est toujours un plaisir de vous lire! :D**

**A la semaine prochaine!**

**Kotias & Kumi**

**PS: retrouvez-nous sur twitter avec "Kumi-no-kotoba" ou facebook avec "Kotias Camorra"**


	3. Tout va pour le mieux

_Oyez! Voici le deuxième OS d'Harrywood! Enjoy!_

**Fiction: "Tout va pour le mieux dans le meilleur des mondes"**

**Pairing: Drago/Hermione**

**Auteur: Kumi-no-kotoba**

**Disclaimer: le monde d'HP appartient à JKR, l'histoire est de euh... Kumi? (oui mais comme c'est une réécriture du tome 6? Euh... Bah de JKR alors? Bon trêve de bavardages!)**

* * *

_Bonjour nobles dames et damoiseaux!_

_Ravie de vous retrouver pour la parodie de cette longue fic! Restez à bord et dégustez, j'espère que ça sera à votre goût!_

_En attendant, bonne lecture!_

_Kumi_

* * *

Tout va pour le mieux dans le meilleur des mondes

La jeune femme poussa la porte d'entrée et fit un sourire à l'hôtesse d'accueil qui la salua avec chaleur. Elle prit l'ascenseur, s'arrêta au dixième étage et toqua deux fois avant de pousser la porte du deuxième bureau sur la gauche.

- Ah, bonjour Hermione, lança une voix enjouée.

La jeune femme sourit à la femme d'un certain âge, assise à son bureau, une plume dans les mains.

- Bonjour, Meredith. Vous allez bien, aujourd'hui ? s'enquit-elle poliment.

- En pleine forme, comme à mon habitude, répondit l'autre. Et vous ? Vous êtes bien en avance !

L'intruse vérifia sa montre et fronça les sourcils.

- Ce n'était pas huit heures, le rendez-vous ?

- C'est à huit heures et demie ! corrigea la secrétaire avec un sourire.

- Ah, zut…

La jeune femme remit une mèche de cheveux bruns derrière son oreille et eut un sourire embêté.

- Ça ne fait rien, rassura Meredith en secouant la tête, installez-vous dans la salle à côté. De toute façon, ils ne vont pas tarder.

Elle lui montra du doigt une salle de réunion.

- Ils ? demanda la jeune femme en se dirigeant vers le lieu indiqué.

- Oui, la scénariste et puis, Drago.

Elle s'arrêta net à ces mots et eut une grimace qui en disait long.

- Malefoy ? Encore un Dramione ? s'étouffa-t-elle.

Elle leva les yeux au ciel, tandis que Meredith lui sourit d'un air impuissant.

- Que voulez-vous, Hermione ? A croire que votre couple a beaucoup de succès auprès des lectrices !

La jeune femme baissa les yeux, désabusée.

- Malheureusement.

* * *

- Je suis désolée d'être en retard !

Une femme assez jeune déboula dans le bureau alors qu'Hermione feuilletait négligemment une revue économique en sirotant un jus de citrouille.

- Ce n'est rien, rassura Meredith. Hermione Granger est déjà là, mais Drago Malefoy n'est pas encore arrivé.

Elle lui montra la salle dans laquelle se trouvait Hermione et la nouvelle venue se précipita vers elle.

- Enchantée ! Je m'appelle Kumi et c'est un honneur de vous rencontrer ! salua-t-elle en lui serrant vigoureusement la main.

- Hermione, enchantée également, répondit la jeune brune d'un air un peu interloqué.

La porte s'ouvrit avec force et un jeune homme blond entra dans la pièce d'une démarche nonchalante.

- Ah, Drago ! s'exclama Meredith. Vous êtes enfin là !

Elle se leva et passa devant lui vers la salle où étaient les deux femmes.

- Voici Kumi-no-kotoba, l'auteur dont je vous ai parlé et que j'ai sélectionné pour vous aujourd'hui, déclara Meredith, tandis que la dénommée avait un sourire un peu crispé.

C'était la première fois qu'elle les voyait en vrai, et elle se sentait très petite face à eux.

- Drago Malefoy, se présenta-t-il avec courtoisie.

Ils se serrèrent brièvement la main. Son regard dériva sur Hermione et il fronça les sourcils.

- Peut-on maintenant m'expliquer pourquoi Granger est ici ?

- A ton avis ? s'écria Hermione.

Il réfléchit un dixième de seconde et leva les yeux au ciel.

- Ne me dîtes pas que c'est encore un Dramione, que vous nous proposez ? s'indigna-t-il.

Kumi avait l'air passablement terrifié.

- Si…, dit-elle d'une toute petite voix.

Il ne répondit rien, mais se laissa choir dans un fauteuil sans cérémonie, visiblement très contrarié.

- Mais l'histoire est bien…, se défendit-elle vainement.

Elle serrait contre elle les scénarii qu'elle devait leur donner, se demandant si c'était encore une bonne idée.

- Voilà comment on procède, Miss, expliqua Meredith qui arrivait à la rescousse de la scénariste. Vous donnez en main propre l'histoire aux deux protagonistes, ils la lisent, échangent et si besoin est, demandent des modifications.

Ladite Kumi déglutit et soupira gravement. S'ils ne se montraient pas trop regardants, alors sa fanfiction verrait le jour. D'une main un peu tremblante, elle leur tendit les deux enveloppes cachetées. Hermione en prit une délicatement dans les mains, à l'inverse de Drago qui lui attrapa le manuscrit à la volée.

- Alors, voyons voir…, lâcha-t-il avec peu d'entrain.

- Vous permettez, Miss ? Nous avons des choses à traiter, reprit avec courtoisie mais fermeté Meredith, lui annonçant que l'entretien avec les deux héros était à présent terminé.

La scénariste approuva d'un signe de tête et suivit d'un air résigné la secrétaire. Tandis qu'elle signait des paperasses stipulant son abandon de tout droit et intérêt sur le script, la secrétaire eut un air entendu.

- Ne vous en faîtes pas, sourit-elle pour conclure la conversation. Ils sont obligés d'accepter votre histoire, ils ont signé un contrat pour ça. Et s'ils râlent trop pour certaines scènes, nous saurons trouver les mots pour les leur faire avaler.

* * *

Tandis que Kumi repartait chez elle, l'estomac plus noué que jamais malgré les paroles réconfortantes de Meredith, Drago fronçait les sourcils, en sortant le paquet de feuilles.

- Mais c'est un pavé ! se plaignit-il. Mais on n'aura jamais de vacances avant la Saint-Glinglin !

Il laissa tomber le script sur la table et soupira en se balançant. En face de lui, Hermione ne répondit rien. Elle lisait le scénario en buvant son jus de citrouille, quand soudain, elle recracha sa gorgée sans pitié sur Drago qui se releva brutalement en pestant ouvertement et bruyamment pendant deux bonnes minutes.

- Non mais ça va pas, Granger ? Regarde un peu ma chemise !

Il avisa un paquet de mouchoirs et s'essuya comme il put, avant de se rasseoir et de demander :

- Bon, que se passe-t-il ? A voir ta tête, cette histoire doit être d'un niveau merveilleux…, ironisa-t-il d'un ton dégoûté.

- Kumi-no-kotoba va échanger nos corps.

Silence. Un silence long, lourd. Puis Drago éclata de rire. Nerveux.

- N'importe quoi ! C'est impossible ! Echanger de corps ? Elle a fumé…

Mais son fou rire s'éteignit rapidement dans sa gorge quand il vit le regard sérieux et un peu anxieux de la jeune brune.

- Sérieusement ?... Oh bordel, elle va m'entendre, celle-là !

- Et ce n'est pas tout, reprit Hermione en feuilletant fébrilement le scénario. A priori, dans les chapitres suivants, tu fais tout un mystère de ton passé et je vais aller faire un tour dans tes souvenirs…

Elle pâlit et Drago se releva, comme frappé par la foudre.

- Quoi ?! s'insurgea-t-il. Je te l'interdis, Granger ! Tu entends ?

- C'est dans le script ! hurla-t-elle à son tour. J'y peux rien, moi !

- Manquerait plus que ça ! aboya-t-il.

Il attrapa rageusement le script comme pour confirmer lui-même ses dires. Il sembla se calmer un peu.

- Ah… Apparemment, je suis supposé… t'offrir un gâteau. (Il eut un rire mauvais.) Ouais, bah si elle croit que je vais être bien gentil avec toi, sur ce coup-là, elle peut toujours rêver…

- Attends… Ce n'est pas toi qui as des scènes avec l'autre psychopathe, là… Et je passe tout l'été avec ta mère…

Elle grimaça et Drago frissonna, trop concentré sur ses propres scènes pour répondre quoi que ce soit à la jeune brune.

- Ce n'est pas toi qui restes avec Potter et les Weasley enfermés dans une bicoque pendant deux mois complets. Et… Oh mon Dieu ! Je dois _sortir avec McLaggen_ ?

- Ah bon ? s'étonna Hermione en jetant un regard suspicieux au script.

Elle s'arrêta sur le passage et eut un air entendu.

- C'est une scène du tome six, tu ne devrais pas avoir trop de mal… Je t'aiderai, acquiesça-t-elle avec une moue de pitié.

- Je n'ai pas besoin de ton aide, cracha-t-il avec dédain.

- Au moins, reprit-elle en ignorant la pique, c'est du rating K, ce qui sous-entend que les scènes chaudes…

Elle se tut et ils échangèrent un regard affolé. Pris d'une angoisse frénétique, ils épluchèrent le scénario à la recherche d'une scène osée qu'ils devraient jouer dans le corps de l'autre.

- Non, t'imagines ? Ce serait trop bizarre… Elle ne serait pas si tordue, cette auteure…, argua Drago en voulant se convaincre personnellement qu'une telle idée était aussi absurde que perverse.

- On ne sait jamais, nia Hermione en secouant la tête. On a eu droit à des trucs complètement barges, tu t'en souviens pas ? Pourquoi est-ce que celle-là dérogerait à la règle plus que d'autres ?

Drago acquiesça. Il ne voulait pas se l'admettre, mais il pensait qu'elle avait peut-être raison. Il s'arrêta sur une page et blêmit.

- On va faire une… bataille d'eau ? Dans une baignoire ? A poil ?

- Je dois… faire le voyeur dans un placard à poil ?

Hermione fixa le manuscrit comme s'il avait soudain une maladie de peau incurable et contagieuse.

- Elle est _malade_ ? s'indigna Drago en s'étouffant littéralement sur place.

- Ça sera plutôt toi, qui vas être malade, pouffa Hermione.

Elle venait apparemment de tomber sur un passage délicieux. « Te voilà devenue femme, Malefoy, félicitations ».

Drago écarquilla les yeux, peu sûr de ce qu'il venait d'entendre et surtout, incapable de comprendre le sens réel de ces mots. Non, elle n'avait quand même pas osé… !

- En tout cas, Luna apparaît toujours à des moments bizarres, poursuivit Hermione, les yeux toujours rivés sur le script.

Il feuilleta à nouveau le scénario, pâlissant un peu plus à chaque paragraphe lu.

- On s'engueule beaucoup, dans cette fiction…, fit-elle remarquer.

- On s'engueule toujours, Granger, observa-t-il.

- Dans certaines histoires plus que d'autres… Mais j'avoue, c'est quand même lassant…

Drago haussa un sourcil.

- Tu préfères bouder ?

Hermione plongea son regard dans le sien et un léger sourire apparut sur son visage.

- Hé, tu sais que c'est pas con du tout, ce que tu viens de dire ? En effet, on pourrait bouder. Ça nous ferait des vacances et en plus, ça nous crèvera moins.

Ils échangèrent un regard complice.

- En tout cas, si elle pense que je vais jouer le gentil toutou, alors que tu me fais des coups de traître dans le dos…, menaça-t-il en tournant frénétiquement les pages du manuscrit.

- Techniquement, tu n'es pas au courant, intervint Hermione d'un air grave.

- C'est ce qu'on verra, se vexa-t-il.

Il referma le script d'un geste brusque. Ce n'est qu'alors qu'il avisa le titre en grosses lettres d'imprimerie. « Tout va pour le mieux dans le meilleur des mondes ». Il soupira avec accablement.

- C'est de l'ironie à l'état pur. Pourquoi les auteurs doivent-ils tous être sadiques ?

- Ils assouvissent leurs fantasmes dans leurs écrits. Tu ne peux pas leur en vouloir.

- Et nous, alors ?

- On n'avait qu'à pas signer avec Joanne.

Drago grommela quelques insultes.

* * *

_Des mois et des mois plus tard…_

- Réjouis-toi, on a bientôt fini ! Il ne reste que quelques chapitres et ça sera fini !

- Oui, c'était éprouvant…

- Euh… S'il vous plaît ?

- Quoi ? aboya Drago en se retournant.

Kumi-no-kotoba se ratatina sur place en les scrutant avec anxiété.

- Allons, allons ! N'effrayez pas notre auteure ! s'emporta Meredith avec un large sourire. Figurez-vous qu'elle vient vous annoncer une bonne nouvelle !

- Ah oui ? questionna Hermione, surprise. Et quelle est-elle ?

- Hé bien… En fait, étant donné le succès de cette fiction, nous allons en faire une trilogie…

- Ah bon, très bien…

Silence. Long. Très long. Hermione et Drago échangèrent un regard effrayé. Puis, d'un même mouvement, se retournèrent vers l'auteure.

- QUOI ?!

* * *

**Merci de votre patience et de votre lecture!**

**N'hésitez pas à nous donner votre avis (ou un titre de fic que vous avez aimée et que vous souhaiteriez voir d'une différente façon selon l'accord de son auteur), ça nous encourage!**

**Au plaisir!**

**Kotias & Kumi**


	4. Protection

_Oyez! Voici le troisième OS d'Harrywood! Enjoy!_

**Fiction: "Protection"**

**Pairing: Drago/Hermione**

**Auteur: Loufoca-Granger**

**Disclaimer: le monde d'HP appartient à JKR, l'histoire est de Loufoca-Granger et cet OS est de Kotias !**

* * *

_Et me revoilà avec une fanfiction écrite par la superbe Loufoca-Granger ! Elle a été vraiment adorable de me laisser picorer dans ses fanfictions, et j'avoue que c'est bon à savoir, parce qu'avec tout ce qu'elle a écrit, il y a de quoi faire ! _  
_Enfin, j'espère que ce one-shot vous plaira, qu'il vous semblera suffisamment clair et, pour ceux qui n'auraient pas encore lu Protection, vous donnera envie de tenter la lecture !_  
_Kotias_

* * *

**_Protection_**

Loufoca-Granger entra dans les locaux de Harrywood et, connaissant les lieux, ne prit pas le temps de s'arrêter à l'accueil et appuya avec confiance sur le petit 10 qui ornait le tableau de bord. L'ascenseur décolla presque aussitôt, et elle vit bientôt les portes se rouvrir sur l'étage des Serpentards.

De loin, Meredith la vit et lui fit un signe de bienvenue.

- Bonjour Loufoca, ça fait plaisir de te revoir ! Tu viens pour _Protection_, j'imagine ? Exceptionnellement, ça ne va pas se passer dans cet étage, mais celui d'Hermione, le cinquantième. La secrétaire s'appelle Anaïs, bon courage avec eux !

- Ah, merci beaucoup, passe une bonne journée, Meredith.

Et elle repartit quarante étages plus haut, où les portes s'ouvrirent sur des locaux aux couleurs rouge et or, et s'avança vers la dite Anaïs, une blonde aux cheveux coupés courts qui devait avoir la quarantaine.

- Bonjour, je suis là pour le script de _Protection_…

- Oh, bonjour. Oui, en effet, Drago et Hermione vous attendent déjà. Suivez-moi, je vais vous indiquer la salle.

Elle s'arrêta devant la porte 5012 et l'invita à entrer. Elle fit alors face à Drago et Hermione, qui la fixèrent et restèrent bouche bée. Drago fut le premier à reprendre ses capacités à parler, et se leva, outré :

- ENCORE ELLE ?! Mais combien de one-shots et de fanfictions avons-nous dû faire avec elle ? STOP A LA FIN !

Loufoca-Granger ne broncha pas. Elle commençait à les connaître, et savait bien qu'ils ne pourraient rien lui faire. Elle sortit ses scripts et les tendit aux deux personnages principaux de son histoire, un petit sourire aux lèvres. Ils n'avaient pas le droit de refuser. Drago les lui arracha des mains et lança l'un des deux à Hermione.

- Maintenant, Loufoca, suivez-moi, nous allons discuter des détails et des autres personnages à mette au courant.

- Bien sûr.

Elle referma la porte sur la pièce dont la tension devenait palpable.

- Elle se fout de nous ? Pourquoi sommes-nous ses VICTIMES ? fulmina Drago.

- Ecoute, tu la connais, tu sais bien qu'elle ne nous lâchera pas. Et puis ses récits ne sont pas si mal, tenta de le raisonner Hermione.

- Comment fais-tu pour être aussi résignée ? Je ne comprends pas, ça ne t'énerve donc pas ?

- De toute façon, nous devrons le faire ce script, je préfère ne pas me plaindre, dit-elle en ouvrant son paquet, et commença à lire. … Oh. Là, on va avoir un problème.

- Ah, ça y est, tu commences à te plaindre ? Tes résolutions n'auront pas duré ! la chambra le blond.

- Lis avant de te moquer.

Il sourit et ouvrit son script. La réaction ne se fit pas attendre.

- AH NON ! Il n'en est pas question ! On va encore faire un récit où on habite ensemble ?

- Tu n'es pas hors caractère, toi. Non mais tu as vu comment je me comporte ? Je leur en veux pour ça ! Ce n'est pas possible, ça ne colle pas du tout !

- Et pourtant, il va falloir que tu réagisses comme ça. Alors, qui est celui qui se plaint trop ?

- Pff, lis un peu comment tu te comportes plus tard, tiens.

- Hm ?

Un long silence se fit, alors qu'ils lisaient tous les deux de leur côté. Puis…

- QUOI ? AH NON, IL N'EN EST PAS QUESTION ! COMMENT PEUT ELLE ME…

- Continue avant de hurler.

- … Mais ce n'est pas… ce n'est pas possible, ça. Ce n'est pas normal.

- Donc, tu disais que j'étais celle qui se plaignait ?

La porte s'ouvrit dans un grand fracas sur Harry Potter et Ron Weasley, qui agrippaient leurs scripts de _Protection_ suffisamment fort pour les froisser.

- Hermione, pourquoi nous en veux-tu comme ça, alors qu'on ne cherche qu'à te protéger ? lui demanda Harry, complètement abasourdi.

- Mais je ne sais pas, je suis hors caractère pour ce passage, je n'y peux rien !

Ron s'affala à ses côtés sur le canapé qu'elle occupait.

- Et puis d'ailleurs, c'est assez commun, cette amitié entre Malefoy et nous deux, je m'attendais à mieux de la part de Loufoca. Franchement, le coup des Aurors, c'est tellement facile. Elle exagère, vraiment, grogna le roux.

- Oh, mais taisez-vous, vous au moins vous n'habitez pas avec Granger, donc…

- Parce que tu crois que vivre avec toi est une partie de plaisir ? lança la brunette en se levant pour lui faire face, vexée par les propos de son collègue. Tu n'es pas le seul à être agacé par la situation, mais il va falloir faire avec !

- Que je sache, ce n'est pas moi qui te fais dormir sur un canapé moisi et qui t'ignore pendant plusieurs jours ! Et tu me fais subir une séance shopping, en plus ! Sérieusement, tu exagères ! lui rétorqua-t-il.

- Mais qu'est-ce que j'y peux ?! Ce n'est pas moi, c'est le rôle qu'on me donne qui est comme ça !

- Allons, tu sais très bien que tu aurais réagi comme ça, tu ne m'aurais pas laissé l'occasion de profiter d'un minimum de confort, _surtout _quand on voit les raisons pourries pour lesquelles tu ne peux pas me supporter !

- Pourries ? _POURRIES _?! s'enflamma la jeune femme. Mais c'est qui, l'abruti qui utilise les mauvais mots au mauvais moment ?!

- Si tu étais restée un peu plus longtemps, tu n'aurais pas pris la mouche comme ça, espèce d'idiote !

- IDIOTE ? Tu parles à la sorcière la plus douée de sa génération, je suis certainement la dernière qu'on puisse appeler une idiote !

- Si tu es si intelligente, pourquoi n'as-tu pas tenté de _comprendre_, hein ? insista le blond, faisant monter un rouge de colère aux joues de son interlocutrice.

- Euh… tenta vainement celui qui avait hérité du rôle du Survivant.

- Mais parce que tu as toujours été le petit con imbu de lui-même qui me traitait de Sang-de-Bourbe, voilà pourquoi ! clama-t-elle en lui enfonçant l'index dans la poitrine.

- Excusez-moi, mais… arriva-t-il à placer sans qu'ils fassent attention.

- MAIS TU EXAGERES ! Si tu avais un peu ouvert ton esprit, tu aurais vu que si Potter et Weasley s'étaient liés d'amitié avec moi, cela signifiait que je n'étais pas si mauvais !

- C'est le script… continua-t-il à mi-voix.

- Je suis fermée, d'esprit, ET ALORS ? Tu ne vaux pas mieux que moi, Malefoy !

- … qui veut ça…

- QU'EST-CE QU'IL Y A, HARRY ? hurla la jeune femme.

- … C'est dans le script, put-il enfin dire. Si ça avait vraiment été toi Hermione, tu aurais plus réfléchi à tout ça, et je pense que vous auriez eu une discussion bien plus tôt sur ce problème.

Silence. Le blond et la brunette croisèrent leur regard et eurent un petit sourire. Il fut le premier à s'étirer et à se préparer à retourner au dixième étage.

- Ces scripts nous tueront un jour, Granger.

- J'ai hâte d'y être, lança sa collègue.

- Moi de même.

Puis il sortit de la pièce, son script sous le bras.

* * *

**Merci de votre patience et de votre lecture!**

**N'hésitez pas à nous donner votre avis (ou un titre de fic que vous avez aimée et que vous souhaiteriez voir d'une différente façon selon l'accord de son auteur), ça nous encourage!**

**Au plaisir!**

**Kotias & Kumi**


	5. Derrière son sourire

_Oyez! Voici le quatrième OS d'Harrywood! Enjoy!_

**Fiction: "Derrière son sourire"**

**Pairing: Rogue/Hermione**

**Auteur: Passion Fugace**

**Disclaimer: le monde d'HP appartient à JKR, l'histoire est de Passion Fugace**

* * *

_Bonjour à tous et à toutes!_

_Voici une petite fiction Hermione/Rogue qui m'a transportée! J'espère que cet OS saura lui rendre un peu hommage et que ça vous plaira!_

_Sur ce, bonne lecture!_

_Kumi_

* * *

Derrière son sourire

Passion Fugace pianota distraitement de ses doigts sur la chemise qu'elle tenait, en jetant des petits coups d'œil furtifs autour d'elle. A l'accueil, on lui avait désigné le vingt-cinquième étage, l'étage des professeurs de Poudlard. Elle souffla un peu en entrant dans l'ascenseur, faisant de la place de bon gré à Blaise Zabini et Drago Malefoy qui semblaient de très mauvaise humeur.

- Arrête, Drago, calma le noir.

- C'est toujours la même chose ! J'en ai marre ! soupira-t-il. En plus, soit c'est un Dramione, soit c'est un Drarry…

Il eut une moue dégoûtée.

- Comment peux-tu le savoir ? s'étonna Blaise.

- Ça se déroule là-haut.

Drago désigna le cinquantième étage avec un regard de chien battu.

- Dans le QG des Bouffons d'or…

- Oui, mais ça n'est qu'un one-shot, donc tu en seras rapidement débarrassé…, tempéra son ami.

- Et vous, vous êtes là pour qui ? aboya Drago en s'apercevant de la présence de la jeune auteure.

Il s'attendait à ce qu'elle se confonde en excuse et détourne les yeux, mais elle n'en fit rien. Au contraire. Cette dernière le toisa d'un regard hautain, alors que l'ascenseur arrivait au vingt-cinquième étage.

- Personne qui vous concerne, rétorqua-t-elle. De toute façon, _vous_ ne m'intéressez pas.

Et sans un mot, elle sortit pour aller à son rendez-vous, laissant Drago et Blaise mouchés et hébétés. Merlin qu'il l'avait énervée.

* * *

- J'ai… mh… rendez-vous avec Severus Rogue, dit-elle du bout des lèvres à la secrétaire rousse qui tapotait sur un ordinateur.

Celle-ci releva la tête et lui offrit un large sourire.

- Prenez place, il sera là dans une minute. Passion Fugace, c'est ça ? Il me semble que… vous avez aussi rendez-vous avec Miss Granger ?

La dénommée acquiesça, intimidée. Elle s'assit dans un fauteuil dans le salon qui juxtaposait la salle d'attente et attendit, les yeux rivés sur son manuscrit, légèrement inquiète des réactions de ses personnages.

- Je crois que je suis attendu ? s'enquit une voix froide qui la figea sur place.

- En effet, votre auteure vous attend, répondit la secrétaire qui souriait de toutes ses dents.

Un homme grand et maigre, au visage émacié et aux cheveux longs et gras s'approcha d'une démarche silencieuse vers la jeune fille qui déglutit.

- Passion Fugace, se présenta-t-elle en tendant la main, essayant de garder le peu de courage qu'elle avait dans cette situation. Enchantée.

L'homme la considéra un instant, puis se résigna à lui serrer la main.

- Severus Rogue, répondit-il. De même.

Il jeta un regard suspect au manuscrit encore emballé et faillit demander qui était l'heureux ou l'heureuse élu(e), mais une tornade entra derrière eux. Severus Rogue n'aimait pas être le centre d'intérêt d'un script. Il n'aimait fichtrement pas ça. Non seulement parce qu'on l'accouplait toujours avec des personnes bizarres, non seulement parce qu'on le ridiculisait en personnage gâteau souvent, mais surtout parce que personne ne voulait lui foutre la paix avec son amour pour Lily Evans. Il leva les yeux au ciel, pour découvrir l'identité de son ou sa partenaire.

- Quoi ?! C'est une blague ? s'exclama la nouvelle venue en dévisageant tour à tour Rogue puis l'auteure.

- Je suis aussi _ravi _de découvrir avec qui je vais devoir avoir une idylle, rétorqua sarcastiquement Severus.

- Bonjour Hermione ! Je vous présente Passion Fugace ! présenta la secrétaire, sans se départir de son sourire ravageur.

Les scripts en main, Hermione ne se départait pas de son aversion pour Severus Rogue. Par Merlin, ils avaient des idées bizarres, ces auteurs ! Avec Rogue… Elle secoua la tête : mieux valait un nouveau partenaire, que de se coltiner encore une fois Malefoy ! Quitte à ce que ce soit Rogue…

- Passion Fugace, si vous voulez bien me suivre ? proposa poliment mais fermement la secrétaire rousse.

L'auteure hocha la tête et sortit du salon.

- Alors, voyons voir…, dit Hermione, boudeuse. Ça commence mal… Je me scarifie… Moi qui ai peur du sang…

Elle continua sa lecture en pâlissant.

- Ah, j'appelle au secours par lettre ouverte…

- Evidemment, ça tombe sur moi, soupira avec dépit Rogue en lisant avec attention son script. Si ce n'était que de moi, Miss Granger, je vous laisserai avec beaucoup de plaisir vous charcuter…

- J'avais compris, _professeur_, ironisa Hermione.

Ils continuèrent la lecture de leurs scripts respectifs, jusqu'à ce que la voix froide de Rogue ne résonne à nouveau dans la pièce, comme pour se convaincre de l'impossibilité d'un tel script.

- De toute façon, dit-il en se raclant la gorge, il est évident que jamais je ne répondrais à une lettre anonyme. Je ne suis pas aussi désespéré que le monde le croit. Et puis, comment aurais-je pu trouver votre lettre ?

- Les mystères des fanfictions, tenta Hermione en haussant les épaules, en gardant les yeux rivés sur le scénario qu'elle avait dans les mains.

Un fantôme passa.

- Au moins, j'ai le plaisir de vous enlever des tonnes de point, se réjouit Rogue en tournant les pages avec avidité.

- Attendez…

Hermione écarquilla les yeux et réprima un frisson d'effroi. Elle se redressa vivement, comme si le manuscrit l'avait brûlée.

- Je suis amoureuse… d'une fille ? Je suis lesbienne ?

Elle manqua de tomber sur sa chaise. Le maître des potions émit un rire narquois, avant de perdre tout sourire et relire la phrase qui manqua presque de l'étouffer.

- Vous allez… m'aider ? argua Rogue en haussant un sourcil. C'est ridicule. Merlin sait que vous êtes une quiche en potions.

Hermione le fusilla du regard.

- Je ne suis une quiche en potions que parce que vous ne m'aimez pas ! s'indigna-t-elle. Mais vous avez bien dû me mettre un O en potions pour mes BUSE !

- Mon stylo a dérapé, maugréa Rogue de mauvaise foi, en retournant au script.

Quinze minutes plus tard, Hermione soupira, abattue.

- Je m'en prends plein la figure dans ce script, observa-t-elle.

Rogue tourna une nouvelle page et sourit avec ravissement.

- Mh… Au moins, je sais qui vous êtes depuis le départ, remarqua-t-il avec joie.

Il fronça cependant les sourcils.

- Ce que je ne comprends pas c'est pourquoi je continue cette relation épistolaire avec vous. Après tout, vous n'êtes qu'une élève stupide et…

Il blêmit et se pencha à nouveau sur le scénario.

- Pardon ?! « J'avale tout et n'importe quoi sans y faire attention » ? Qui suis-je ? Ron Weasley ? s'emporta le maître des potions.

Hermione ricana sur un ton peu charitable et replongea dans sa lecture.

- Ah, quand même ! J'arrive enfin à savoir votre identité ! s'exclama la jeune fille.

- Ce n'est pas dur, je vous ai mâché le travail, quand même, objecta Rogue en haussant un sourcil.

- Ah, j'apprends à être quand même un peu plus responsable et mature, fit Hermione, soulagée, en ne l'écoutant pas.

Ils restèrent un moment silencieux, puis Rogue explosa.

- J'y crois pas ! Vous savez qui je suis, Miss Granger ? Comment osez-vous me faire partir ? Non, c'est vraiment insensé… Je m'en vais à cause de vous ?!

- Oui, et je vous fais revenir…

Ils se toisèrent sans complaisance.

- C'est quand même l'un des meilleurs scripts de ce genre que j'ai lu, convint Hermione en lâchant prise. L'histoire est prometteuse, et puis, nos caractères ne sont pas si différents de la réalité, finalement…

Rogue sembla être d'accord, quoiqu'il ne formulât pas ses propos. Mais la jeune fille sourit mystérieusement et minauda :

- J'ai besoin de vous, _Severus, _alors il va falloir être _très gentil_ avec moi.

Le maître des potions lui offrit un regard noir, puis il sembla s'avouer vaincu en baissant les yeux. Il soupira :

- Vous nous survivrez tous, Miss Granger. Vous êtes d'un professionnalisme qui m'égare…

Et avec un semblant de sourire, il serra la main d'Hermione.

* * *

**Merci de votre patience et de votre lecture!**

**N'hésitez pas à nous donner votre avis (ou un titre de fic que vous avez aimée et que vous souhaiteriez voir d'une différente façon selon l'accord de son auteur), ça nous encourage!**

Merci à Laureline: Merci de ta review! Ravie que ça te plaise! :D

**Au plaisir!**

**Kotias & Kumi**


	6. L'amour est une affaire de 2nde chance

_Oyez! Voici le cinquième OS d'Harrywood! Enjoy!_

_Désolées pour le retard, des petits problèmes d'intendance ont fait qu'on n'a pas pu publier la semaine dernière... Mais c'est à présent chose faite!_

**Fiction: "L'amour est une affaire de seconde chance"**

**Pairing: Drago/Hermione**

**Auteur: StephAliC**

**Disclaimer: le monde d'HP appartient à JKR, l'histoire est de StephAliC, cet OS est de Kotias**

* * *

Hello tout le monde, à mon tour à nouveau d'écrire un one-shot, j'ai choisi pour celui-ci d'exploiter la fanfiction_ L'amour est une affaire de seconde chance_ de StephAliC !  
Oui, je reste sur du dramione, mais que voulez-vous, je ne lis que ça, donc choisir dans d'autres domaines s'avère assez compliqué à vrai dire... Enfin, ce one-shot est assez spécial en fait, puisque j'ai un peu changé ma tactique d'écriture, et que j'ai davantage opté pour les interactions entre les personnages que pour leurs réactions au script, même si je reste sur un résumé assez court de cette fanfiction, à vrai dire j'avais un peu peur de gravement spoiler, j'ai un genre de don pour ça... Donc j'espère que ce one-shot vous plaira tout de même, et qu'il vous donnera envie de lire l'excellente fanfiction qui y est liée !  
Bonne lecture !  
Kotias

* * *

**_L'amour est une affaire de seconde chance_**

StephAliC souffla une, deux, trois fois, puis décida enfin à pousser la porte qui la séparait des personnages clés de son script. Et… voilà. Ils étaient tous là, déjà à s'étrangler les uns les autres. Ron Weasley tentait vainement d'échapper à la prise solide de Théodore Nott, qui lui-même se trouvait en position bien délicate, avec Ginny qui s'était emparée de son abdomen et semblait chercher une manière adéquate de le plaquer à terre. Au milieu de tout cela se trouvaient Harry Potter, Drago Malefoy et Hermione Granger, tranquillement assis dans un même canapé, qui observaient la scène d'un air affligé. Il manquait encore des personnages, mais tant pis, elle pourrait au moins les briefer. C'était cependant sans compter sur l'agilité sans failles du blond, qui passa de la grande lassitude à l'exaspération la plus totale en un temps record et lui arracha le paquet de feuilles qu'elle portait. « Bon ! Qu'est-ce qu'on nous a _encore_ pondu cette fois ? »

Aussitôt, elle tenta vainement de récupérer son précieux travail, mais elle fut interrompue par l'arrivée bruyante de Pansy Parkinson, qui, loin de toquer respectueusement à la porte pour entrer comme toute personne civilisée, donna un énorme coup de pied qui la sortit presque de ses gonds et ausculta la pièce. Il ne lui fallut guère plus de temps qu'à Drago pour remarquer le script et Ron Weasley. Elle plongea sur les feuilles, les arracha des mains de son acolyte et s'en servit pour frapper le roux de manière si acharnée que la pauvre auteur trouva enfin une occasion de récupérer sa possession.

« Hm… euh… bonjour ? » tenta-t-elle en croisant les regards meurtriers des Serpentards réunis autour d'elle. « Je… je suis StephAliC… »

Tout le monde lui répondit de sourds grognements et se rassit au moment où Meredith arriva. « Oh, ils sont plutôt calmes, aujourd'hui. » StephAliC avisa les bleus autour du cou du roux et ses feuilles froissées, mais se décida à hocher timidement la tête. Elle décida d'ignorer le cocard qui se formait doucement sur l'œil de Théodore. « Aujourd'hui, il n'y a pas d'os cassés. » Ah. « Bon, ce n'est pas tout, mais avez-vous les scripts pour tout le monde ?

« Oui… »

« Dépêchez-vous de les donner, qu'ils puissent continuer à se torturer, ils n'attendent que ça. »

Oh. Donc, entrer dans une pièce transformée en champ de bataille était considéré comme normal. D'accord. Elle tendit ses scripts à chacun des personnages concernés et revint à la secrétaire. Ca y est.

« Bien, nous allons pouvoir ressortir, dans ce cas. Suivez-moi, très chère. » A l'instant où la porte se referma sur les deux femmes, Pansy mordit violemment le pouce de Ron, qui couina et lui envoya un immense coup de pied dans la cuisse. Sitôt l'acte opéré, Théodore se jeta une fois de plus à sa gorge, avec la ferme intention de lui faire payer le coup qu'il venait de donner, toujours sous les yeux attentifs des trois habitués de l'agence.

Drago s'éclaircit la gorge et ouvrit son dossier. « Bon, on parie pour quoi, un drarry ou un dramione ? » La brunette lança sans l'ombre d'un doute que cela ne pouvait être qu'un dramione trop de protagonistes dont le couple était possible pour que cela finisse en couple gay. Le blond sauta pratiquement de sa place en tombant sur l'image qui avait été glissée en première page. « MAIS C'EST QUOI CA ? »

« 'Chloé Malefoy'… Je crois que c'est clair, Malefoy. Tu vas devoir collaborer avec cette charmante petite pour ton rôle. » lança Hermione.

« Et toi de même, Granger. » ajouta-t-il avec un petit sourire mutin. « Tu as même plus de boulot avec elle que moi. »

« Ne parle pas trop vite, n'oublie pas que tu vas devoir y être très attachée. Oh, et Astoria n'a vraiment pas le beau rôle dans celle-ci. » remarqua-t-elle sur le ton de la conversation.

« Comme souvent dans les dramione, Granger. N'oublie pas, les auteurs cherchent à montrer qu'elle n'est pas faite pour moi et que tu es la femme parfaite, qui me correspond le mieux. » dit-il en roulant des yeux, complètement lassé par cette situation classique.

« Remarque, elle est si mesquine qu'on pourrait tout à fait la laisser avec toi… »

« Elle est adorable, en vrai. »

« Oh, je sais, Malefoy, ce n'est pas à moi qu'il faut le dire. » acheva-t-elle la discussion, puis leva les yeux vers le carnage qui avait lieu devant elle. Alors que le roux se plaignait d'être une fichue victime, une tornade de cheveux roux essayait d'abattre Pansy, agrippée à son cou, au sol pour le libérer, mais rien à faire, il céderait en premier, et les quatre fauteurs de trouble finiraient par terre, puisque Théodore, pourtant réputé pour être quelqu'un de réfléchi, ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de tenter de tuer Ron d'une manière ou d'une autre. Hermione posa le script sur la table, se leva et claqua trois fois des mains. Ce fut comme si une incantation avait été prononcée : tout le monde cessa tout mouvement et tourna la tête vers elle. « Nous avons un travail. Donc maintenant, lisez votre script, nous n'allons pas y passer la journée, j'ai d'autres rendez-vous moi. »

« Avec Rogue ou Lupin ? » ne put s'empêcher d'envoyer Malefoy.

« Tais-toi. Maintenant, au boulot. » Puis elle se rassit et reprit le script en main.

« … QUOI ? AH NON ! IL N'EN EST PAS QUESTION, JE NE LA SUPPORTE PAS, JE NE VAIS JAMAIS… » Hermione jeta à Ron un regard si terrible qu'il coupa sa phrase net et continua docilement sa lecture.

« Il a quand même raison, ça ne va pas être possible, ça… »

« Ecoute Parkinson, tu n'as pas le choix, donc essaie de te concentrer sur les enfants que tu te ramasses, je pense que c'est une bonne compensation non ? »

« Ah oui, super, je vais devoir vivre avec lui, quelle chance. »

« Concentre-toi sur les enfants, par Merlin ! » Pansy grommela encore un peu, mais elle ne protesta plus ouvertement. Hermione faisait vraiment peur quand elle le voulait.

Puis Harry soupira. « Et voilà, évidemment tout doit mal se passer pour moi à cause d'un foutu complexe d'Œdipe caché, ou une connerie du genre, j'en suis sûr… je n'ai pas pu assouvir mes désirs d'enfants et j'en suis perturbé, à tous les coups. Enfin, passons… Et puis Ginny, sérieusement, évite de faire ce que tu as fait là, hm ? »

« C'est le script. Jamais je ne toucherai à cet abruti, et tu le sais bien, idiot. »

Le silence qui suivit ne fut pas long, puisque Hermione se leva, déclara qu'elle avait fini de lire son scénario. « Ca ne m'a pas l'air trop mal. De toute manière, Malefoy et moi commençons à avoir l'habitude, donc nous ferons de notre mieux… je compte sur vous pour en faire autant. Plus vous serez coopératifs, moins cela prendra de temps. Je vais y aller, j'ai rendez-vous plus haut. »

« Embrasse Rogue de ma part ! » eut le temps de lancer le blond avant qu'elle ferme la porte. Ce fut une grossière erreur de la part de la brunette de partir avant de s'assurer que tout le monde avait fini. Oui, une terrible erreur, vraiment. Il ne fallut pas plus de quelques secondes pour que Théodore écrase le pied de Ginny, qui le lui rendit avec les intérêts, en hurlant qu'elle ne comprenait pas comment elle avait pu mériter un sort pareil, pointant sans gêne le script qui lui sortait par tous les trous, si on écoutait ses dires, et que tout redevienne un champ de bataille. Drago et Harry se regardèrent un instant, soupirèrent et se levèrent pour tous les séparer. Ils n'allaient jamais en finir sinon.

« Plus vite vous aurez lu, plus vite vous pourrez sortir de cette pièce. » se contenta de répondre le blond aux jérémiades bruyantes de Pansy. Puis, le scénario enfin lu de tous, ils purent sortir de la pièce qui commençait à sentir le fauve à force de trop d'agitation. Harry s'assura que tout le monde était sorti avant de fermer la porte et de remonter dans ses quartiers.

* * *

**Merci de votre patience et de votre lecture!**

**N'hésitez pas à nous donner votre avis (ou un titre de fic que vous avez aimée et que vous souhaiteriez voir d'une différente façon selon l'accord de son auteur), ça nous encourage! On prend bien en compte vos avis pour les fics, désolées d'être lentes à vous satisfaire!**

**Au plaisir!**

**Kotias & Kumi**


	7. PS: meurs et dans les plus brefs délais

_Oyez! Voici le sixième OS d'Harrywood! Enjoy!_

**Fiction: "PS: meurs et dans les plus brefs délais"**

**Pairing: Drago/Hermione**

**Auteur: I-AM-CHUCK-BASS**

**Disclaimer: le monde d'HP appartient à JKR, l'histoire est de I-AM-CHUCK-BASS**

* * *

_Salut, je fais court car je suis encore en déplacement... j'espère que cet OS vous plaira! A bientôt!_

* * *

PS : meurs et dans les plus brefs délais

La jeune fille fila d'un pas léger jusqu'au huitième étage, terrain neutre des personnages (c'est là que se tiennent les réunions quand trop de personnages différents sont impliqués dans une fiction).

- Bonjour, Jasmin !

- Ah, bonjour, Mademoiselle ! lui répondit une femme replète et brune. Vous tombez bien, ils viennent tout juste d'arriver !

- Ah, parfait !

Elle ouvrit la porte d'une grande volée, un sourire éclatant sur le visage.

- Bonjour à tous ! Pour ceux qui ne me connaissent pas, je me présente : I-AM-CHUCK-BASS ! Pour vous servir !

Les paires d'yeux qui la fixaient d'un air mauvais ou indifférent n'entamèrent pas son dynamisme.

- Voici les scripts, j'espère qu'ils vous plairont ! Vous allez voir, y a de la nouveauté…

Les personnes présentes prenaient avec appréhension ledit scénario, ruminant en silence : _de la nouveauté_ signifiait des choses qui n'allaient pas leur plaire. Mais comme la dernière fois qu'ils avaient eu à faire à cette auteure, ils avaient fini pour la plupart à l'hôpital couverts de bleus et d'hématomes, ils n'osèrent pas moufter.

- Allez, à la prochaine, les p'tits loups !

Et elle claqua la porte en riant.

Une minute passa.

Deux.

Puis trois.

Enfin, ils commencèrent à se détendre.

- Pfouh ! Elle est toujours aussi…, soupira Drago.

- Oui, on sait, coupa net Harry. Alors, voyons voir…

- Ah, Luna, tu entames le bal, notifia Hermione.

- Je tiens à vous dire que je ne suis en rien responsable du choix du prénom de mon enfant ! (Même si je le trouve génial !)

- Luna, t'abuses, râla Drago. Tu te rends compte de ce que tu m'obliges de faire, là ? Je m'en souviendrai !

- Ce n'est pas ma faute, techniquement. Je te rappelle que ce n'est qu'un script !

Alors que Luna et Drago commençaient à se balancer de jolis noms d'oiseaux, Ron releva la tête de son script.

- Hé, toi, le bouledogue ?

Pansy fit mine de ne rien entendre.

- Parkinson !

- Oui, Weasmoche ?

- Je t'emmerde ! Je sais que tu ne me portes pas dans ton cœur, mais tu pourrais éviter de balancer des horreurs pareilles dans mon dos !

- Pardon, je suis en retard, annonça une voix glaciale.

Toutes les têtes se levèrent vers le nouvel arrivant. Un silence de mort plana dans la pièce. puis :

- Tiens, donc, Severus ! s'exclama Luna avec un grand sourire. Ça fait longtemps ! Comment vas-tu ?

- Très bien, Miss Lovegood ! Mais à vous voir tous réunis autour de cette table, je commence à prendre peur… S'agit-il d'une orgie déplorable où je dois encore une fois apparaître humilié, ligoté et attaché à un autel de sacrifice ?

Un long silence lourd et gênant suivit le sarcasme du maître des potions.

- Non, en fait… C'est plutôt sérieux, répondit Daphné. C'est une parodie vraiment en tout bien tout honneur…

- Pff, tu parles ! coupa Cho en refermant son script. De tous les rôles de merde que je me tape, celui-là, il a la palme d'or !

- T'inquiète pas, Cho… Tout le monde sait que t'es une fille bien… Y a que les lecteurs qui peuvent pas t'encadrer parce que t'as pas couché avec Harry, consola Ron en avalant une tablette de caramel mou.

Un jeune homme blond émergea de sa lecture dans un grand bond outré.

- Là, je proteste. Totalement ! JE NE PLEURE PAS, ok ? s'emporta Drago.

Il y eut quelques rires discrets, mais personne n'osa moufter. La dernière altercation avec Drago avait non seulement valu quelques dents en moins à l'illustre effronté et inconscient, mais aussi une amende salée et complètement injuste grâce à des contacts proches des Malefoy. A l'évidence, il n'y avait qu'Hermione qui savait tenir tête à Drago. Et celle-ci était en pleine réflexion.

- On est si…, commença-t-elle, maladroitement, les yeux rivés sur le scénario. Quand même, on n'est pas aussi désespérés que ça, quand il s'agit de travailler ensemble…

Daphné Greengrass se racla bruyamment la gorge et Pansy étouffa un fou rire qui en disait long.

- Ah bon ? s'étonna Hermione. Mais pourtant, on est toujours en vie. Et Merlin qu'on en a fait, des Dramione !

- Oui, on ne compte même plus ! s'exclama Blaise. D'ailleurs, ils ne vous veulent plus, à la compta ! A vous deux, vous comptabilisez la moitié du budget alloué en pots de fleurs brisés, vaisselles cassées, parpaings indésirables sur la voie publique…

- Oui, mais au moins, les fans sont toujours satisfaits ! s'indigna Hermione.

- A quel prix ?!

- Ça, c'est pas faux…, un point pour Granger.

- Merci, Malefoy…

La jeune brune se retourna vers Drago qui lui souriait mystérieusement. Elle cligna des yeux, flattée.

- Cela dit, je tiens quand même à préciser que l'orthographe n'est pas ton fort… Alors c'est assez difficile de t'imaginer journaliste…, pouffa Hermione en retournant vers l'histoire.

- Tu n'en as jamais assez, hein ? s'empourpra Drago. Pour une fois que je souhaitais enterrer la hache de guerre, voilà que tu remets du feu sur l'huile !

- Euh… c'est l'inverse, intervint Cho.

- M'en fous ! T'es vraiment une chieuse, Hermione Granger !

- Tu veux qu'on reparle de ton caractère dans le scénario ? Qui est de mauvaise foi, toujours, hein ? Qui ? s'écria la jeune brune en haussant la voix.

- Vous voyez, je crois que ce scénario est des plus réalistes, pour une fois, dit calmement Harry en finissant sa lecture.

Il y eut un grand blanc, au cours duquel Drago et Hermione boudèrent simultanément, Harry et Ron s'étouffèrent trois fois et Severus Rogue pâlit, ressemblant de plus en plus à un spectre. Quand soudain :

- Tu sais que tu es une véritable garce, Daphné ?! s'indigna Théodore en écarquillant les yeux devant son scénario. Je suis ton _larbin_ ! Non mais sérieux ?!

- Oui, ça ne me ressemble absolument pas, répondit Daphné en secouant la tête. Quelle tristesse de voir que je suis aussi mal considérée du grand public…

- Arrête de pleurnicher, tu vas faire couler ton rimel, pouffa Blaise.

- Toi, Banania, je t'ai pas sonné, aboya Daphné.

Le courant se fit électrique, mais une voix enjouée s'éleva.

- Ah, ça fait plaisir de se voir enfin dans une fic ! s'écria Zacharias Smith d'un ton réjoui !

Parvati poussa un long soupir d'exaspération en levant les yeux au ciel.

- Idiot ! Tu as vu tes lignes ?!

- Oui, convint Zacharias, mais au moins, c'est clair, net et précis ! Toi, par contre, tu joues encore le rôle d'une commère…

- … Certes. J'en ai marre de ce manque d'originalité de la part des lectrices…

Ils compatirent à la douleur de la jolie indienne, mais très vite on entendit un autre soupir à l'autre bout de la table.

- Ginny…, murmura Harry d'un ton dépité. Il va falloir mettre certaines choses au clair…

- En effet, Harry, répliqua Ginny. Comment se fait-il que tu sois aussi complice avec Pansy ?

Elle lui lança une œillade noire, à laquelle Pansy éclata de rire.

- Complices ? Tu te fous de moi ? Ou alors, on n'a pas le même script…

- Ah oui ? Et pourquoi alors Harry envoie un document super confidentiel à une fille comme TOI ? cracha la rouquine.

- Ah, balbutia Pansy, incertaine, tu veux parler de _ça _?

- Oui !

Mais elles n'eurent pas le temps de continuer à tergiverser :

- Ah, quelle merveilleuse fiche… Si seulement j'étais payé autant que ça…, dit Lee Jordan d'un air rêveur en lisant par-dessus l'épaule de Ginny.

- Attendez un peu… Et pourquoi je suis moins payé que tout le monde ? s'exclama Harry d'un ton dégoûté.

- Je t'en prie, rétorqua Ginny. La plus à plaindre, c'est moi…

Tout le monde jeta un regard vers les chiffres et hocha la tête avec dépit.

- Arf, on n'est pas si loin de la vérité, Ginny…, fit Ron avec un sourire encourageant.

- Oui, d'ailleurs en parlant de ça, Hermione et Drago non plus ne sont pas si loin de la vérité…, observa Luna.

Il y eut un blanc. Les deux ennemis se regardèrent avant de se retourner vers les autres qui les fixaient avec incrédulité.

- Mais enfin, se défendit Hermione. Les Dramione sont ce qui marche le plus… Au-dessus des Drarry ! C'est normal qu'on gagne plus que vous… Tiens d'ailleurs, tu as double-cachet, toi !

- Oui, répondit Drago, sur la défensive. Et alors ?

- Et alors, tu n'as même pas été fichu de m'offrir un café en trente ans de partenariat ! Radin !

Alors qu'ils allaient en venir aux mains, Lee Jordan fronça les sourcils :

- Ça, on ne dit pas, mais le voyage que Joanne vous a payé en totalité en avril, celui-là, vous l'avez eu pourquoi ?

Hermione écarquilla les yeux, et Drago prit la parole :

- On ne l'a pas volé. C'est un prix de consolation pour devoir _la _supporter toute la journée.

Il pointa la jeune femme du doigt dans un accès de mépris.

- Elle vous a offert un voyage à deux alors que vous vous détestez ? Pour vous consoler de gagner une montagne de fric ?! tempêta Blaise.

Les deux jeunes gens se regardèrent, gênés, cherchant désespérément une réponse.

- Hé bien…

- C'est-à-dire que…

- Laisse tomber Blaise, on va aller directement traiter ça avec Joanne.

- Vous êtes allés où ?

Alors que Drago allait ouvrir la bouche pour donner la destination, histoire de rajouter un peu d'eau dans le gaz, Luna s'esclaffa et son rire naïf coupa court à la dispute.

- C'est vraiment drôle… Cette auteure fait beaucoup de jeux de mots.

- Oui, un peu trop, rebondit Hermione, ravie d'avoir une échappatoire. Je vais finir par me retrouver à l'inspection de maltraitance des animaux domestiques…

Elle rit, mais à ce moment-là, la porte s'ouvrit brutalement et deux hommes en robe blanche apparurent, peu aimables.

- C'est ici que se trouve une certaine Hermione Granger, tortureuse de chats et fière de l'être ?

* * *

_Merci de votre lecture et de votre intérêt! N'hésitez pas à nous donner votre avis, c'est toujours un plaisir de vous lire!_

_Au plaisir!_

_Kotias & Kumi_


	8. Effacer notre passé

_Oyez! Voici le septième OS d'Harrywood et le dernier de Kotias! Enjoy!_

**Fiction: "Effacer notre passé"**

**Pairing: Drago/Hermione**

**Auteur: **

**Disclaimer: le monde d'HP appartient à JKR, l'histoire est de , cet OS est de Kotias**

* * *

**Bonjour à tous ! Me revoilà, Kotias, avec un nouveau One-Shot qui va signifier la fin de mon duo avec kumi… En effet, je me retrouve complètement débordée en ce moment par les projets dans tous les sens, et, plus important encore, la préparation pour la nouvelle filière que j'attaque en septembre. J'ai beaucoup trop de fanfictions en cours, entre ****_J'attends un protecteur_****, ****_Welcome to Harrywood_****, et maintenant une nouvelle fanfiction dans un autre fandom, je n'en peux plus, et ****_Welcome to Harrywood_**** me semblait le plus logique à abandonner, puisqu'il ne s'agit pas là de faire un écrit ordonné et logique, mais une simple parodie d'écrits, il est donc plus simple de laisser tomber un tel projet. De plus, je suis le genre d'auteur qui ne peut tout simplement pas se fixer des dates de rendus d'écrits, je n'arrive pas à travailler dans ce genre de conditions, et le problème est qu'on avait instauré un rythme régulier (quelque peu compromis par nos affaires personnelles à toutes les deux), et que je n'arrivais qu'avec d'immenses difficultés à m'y tenir.**

**Ce projet est tout simplement le projet de trop, d'autant que très peu de gens répondent à mes demandes d'autorisations, et même si j'ai la porte grande ouverte pour m'amuser avec les fanfictions de Loufoca-Granger, je n'aime pas l'idée de traîner toujours sur le même auteur, je préfère n'utiliser qu'une fanfiction de chaque auteur.**

**Je suis profondément désolée pour kumi, je me sens mal à l'idée de laisser tomber comme ça le duo, mais je suis une fille très difficile, et surtout insupportable à mettre en équipe, à cause de ce fichu problème de dates que je ne peux pas respecter.**

**Aussi, nous pouvons considérer ce message comme un message d'au revoir, ou d'adieu pour ceux qui ne liront pas mes écrits en dehors de ****_Welcome to Harrywood_****.**

**Mais trêve de bavardages, place à cet ultime One-Shot, que j'écris sur la base de ****_Effacer notre passé_****, de !**

**Bonne lecture et bonne continuation à tous !**

**Kotias.**

* * *

**Note de Kumi: Pour les accros à cette parodie, sachez que je n'abandonne pas le navire: d'autres parodies suivront avec d'autres fics et d'autres couples, mais elles auront un délai de publication plus long, désolée pour ça! A bientôt et bonne lecture!**

* * *

_Effacer notre passé_

Gwen, un petit sac en bandoulière autour des épaules, entra en tremblant dans les hauts locaux de Welcome to Harrywood et se dirigea vers l'accueil, où un jeune homme blond au visage fin qui lui rappelait étrangement quelqu'un arguait avec la jeune fille qui se trouvait là.

- Mais je vous dis que ce n'est pas possible, j'ai trois rendez-vous dans l'heure, je n'ai pas le temps de m'occuper de ça !

- Mais… monsieur Malefoy… -Gwen retint un sursaut- Les ordres sont clairs, vous devez prendre ce dossier et vous rendre à leur étage… Ah, bonjour mademoiselle, vous cherchez… ?

- Je viens pour proposer un Dramione, _Eff…_  
- QUOI ?! AH NON, IL N'EN EST PAS QUESTION, C'EST POUR ELLE QUE JE DOIS MONTER TOUT EN HAUT EN PLUS ? AH NON ! tempêta immédiatement le blond en l'assassinant environ dix fois du regard, puis en se détournant et en marchant à grands pas colériques vers l'ascenseur.

- Su… Suivez-le, mademoiselle...

- Merci beaucoup… lança-t-elle en courant à sa suite et en se faufilant in extremis à ses côtés.

- Nan mais c'est quoi, cette manie d'écrire des Dramione ? Vous n'avez pas d'autres choses à nous proposer, je ne sais pas moi… des Drastoria tiens, pour faire original et en fait _réaliste_ ? commença-t-il, bien décidé à geindre tout le long de la montée.

- Je… J'aime bien le Dramione, moi… tenta-t-elle faiblement, alors que le neuvième étage passait.

- Et donc, tu as décidé de nous encombrer _encore_ notre emploi du temps en nous donnant un nouveau script à respecter ? Est-ce que tu réalises que les gens comme Cho Chang, Vincent Crabbe ou Gregory Goyle sont pratiquement au chômage, et que moi au contraire, je suis complètement débordé par tous les scripts à jouer ? argua-t-il pendant vingt nouveaux étages.

- Mais… mais c'est parce que tu plais, je…

- Mais je m'en fiche, tu peux développer d'autres couples, faire du dramione en arrière-plan si tu veux, mais merde, on n'en peut plus nous !

- P… Peut-être que… peut-être que les acteurs espèrent que vous finirez ensemble à force de collaborer ?

- Ah ? Eh bien, bon courage, parce que je ne collabore pas qu'avec Granger, ma grande, acheva-t-il alors que la porte s'ouvrait sur le cinquantième étage, où ils descendirent ensemble et se dirigèrent, sur les instructions de la maîtresse des lieux, qui s'appelait Anaïs, vers la salle où ils allaient devoir discuter du nouveau script. Maintenant, j'attends de voir sa réaction en me voyant.

Hermione Granger, second protagoniste du script, et Harry Potter, qui occupait une part plutôt importante également, étaient déjà assis là, en train de discuter de ce qui pouvait bien les attendre, quand ils virent Malefoy entrer.

- Euh… ok, donc qu'est-ce que ça sera cette fois ? Un Drarry ou un Dramione ? demanda sans une hésitation le balafré.

- Un Dramione, répondit immédiatement Drago.

Gwen vit Hermione se prendre le visage entre les mains en geignant de toute la force de ses poumons.

- ENCORE ?! Mais ça fait le cinquième, aujourd'hui !

- Dis tout de suite que je t'emmerde, Granger !

- Il me semble que ce sentiment est plutôt réciproque, Malefoy !

Sur ces mots, Anaïs entra et laissa passer Narcissa Malefoy, qui jaugea la pièce d'un air supérieur, se demandant sûrement ce qu'elle pouvait bien avoir comme rôle secondaire dans la nouvelle fanfiction qui s'avérerait à ses yeux bien médiocre.

- Bien, , vous allez pouvoir me suivre dès que vous aurez donné vos scripts aux acteurs, je vous attends à l'accueil de l'étage pour discuter des derniers points et pour vous faire signer quelques contrats.

- Euh… bien… souffla-t-elle alors que la porte se fermait. Hm, bonjours à tous, je suis , je viens pour vous présenter _Effacer notre passé_, un Dramione –un soupir affligé retentit de toutes les bouches- qui, je l'espère, vous plaira…

- Donne-nous ça gamine, on va devoir le lire tous les quatre ensemble et débattre de certains points… même si je ne trouve pas que cela serve à grand-chose puisque les réclamations ne sont jamais acceptées, mais passons, la coupa Drago en tendant la main vers elle.

Elle eut un petit moment de réaction, pendant lequel elle enregistrait ce qui se disait, puis elle plongea la main dans son sac, et en sortit l'un après l'autre les quatre scripts qu'elle devait donner à ces personnes. Chacun le reçut plutôt calmement, puis elle sortit, fermant délicatement la porte derrière elle et allant retrouver Anaïs.

- Bien, il y a quelques dossiers à remplir, comme par exemple celui-ci, c'est une simple petite signature en bas de page pour accepter le fait de rendre crédit à J.K. Rowling, et à vous protéger du plagiat, c'est une chose qui arrive malheureusement trop souvent, et cette petite signature vous permettra d'être mise au courant plus facilement… Ensuite, cette petite page, si vous acceptez les traductions éventuelles…

La liste était franchement longue, il ne faisait aucun doute qu'elle mettrait un temps fou à tout vérifier et signer les protagonistes de son Dramione avaient même une chance de sortir avant elle de leur réunion.

Ceux-ci, pendant ce temps, avaient décidé de commencer par se plaindre bien bruyamment de ce nouveau Dramione, avant même d'ouvrir le script et d'en découvrir le contenu. Il s'agissait en l'occurrence de discuter avec la franchise pour bannir les Dramione et les Drarry, pour les laisser souffler et découvrir d'autres partenaires.

- Bon, ce n'est pas tout ça, mais il serait peut-être temps de commencer à lire le script, non ? finit par dire Hermione après un long débat sur le sujet.

- Rah, je suis sûr que ça va être une histoire pourrie, t'as vu ce titre ? s'exclama Drago. _Effacer notre passé_ ! Tu paries combien sur l'histoire en septième année ?

- Pourquoi ta mère serait-elle impliquée, dans ce cas ? Enfin, commençons, jeunes gens.

Il ne fallut pas plus de trente secondes à Drago pour hurler à l'hérésie :

- NAN MAIS J'Y CROIS PAS ! POURQUOI EST-CE QUE JE SUIS AUSSI PLEURNICHARD ET DEPRIME, C'EST QUOI CES CONNERIES ?!

- Mon fils, je te prie de ne pas crier ainsi, je te rappelle que c'est moi qui dois m'abaisser à aller chercher Miss Granger pour qu'elle vienne…

- … M'AIDER ! PARCE QUE EVIDEMMENT, C'EST A CAUSE D'ELLE QUE JE SUIS DANS CET ETAT ! MAIS CET AUTEUR N'A DONC RIEN COMPRIS A MON CARACTERE ?

- Ah, qui sait, dit Hermione d'un ton songeur, peut-être suis-je suffisamment fourbe pour réussir à te faire plonger ainsi, du moins c'est ce qui semble ressortir de ce récit.

- Et moi alors hein, toi au moins tu as l'air destiné à finir avec elle, et il en est quoi de moi ? Elle me laisse tomber comme une chaussette pourrie sous prétexte que tu l'aimes encore ! Et si elle, elle ne t'aime plus, hein ?

- Potter, malheureusement pour toi, il semblerait qu'elle ne t'aime pas tant que ça, qu'est-ce que tu en dis ? Je suis sûrement l'homme _parfait_ pour Granger, n'est-ce pas ? railla le blond en fixant son collaborateur masculin le plus fréquent.

D'un coup sec, Hermione referma son script, affirmant qu'elle l'avait terminé et qu'elle devait à présent se rendre au premier étage.

- Encore un crossover ? Avec le Docteur, à nouveau ?

- Je n'en ai aucune idée Harry, je verrai une fois sur place. Mais c'est ce qui est le plus apprécié dans les crossovers du moment, donc j'imagine que oui…

- Bon courage, dans ce cas, et dis-moi vite duquel il s'agit !

Les trois autres suivirent bientôt Hermione, rangeant leurs affaires et sortant à leur tour de la pièce pour passer devant Gwen, qui n'avait toujours pas fini de tout signer.

- Eh bien, on est tombé sur une petite lente aujourd'hui. A jamais, Potter !

- Ouais, à demain grand maximum.

- Ne parle pas de malheurs…

* * *

_Merci de votre lecture et de votre intérêt! N'hésitez pas à nous donner votre avis, c'est toujours un plaisir de vous lire!_

_Au plaisir!_

_Kotias & Kumi_

_Merci à **Aria**: merci à toi de ta review et de ton enthousiasme! On est ravies que tu aies aimé cet OS! A bientôt peut-être! ^^_

_Merci à **Chesea**: merci à toi de ta review et de tes compliments! Ravies que tu aimes, on espère que tu seras au rendez-vous pour les prochains OS!^^_


	9. Beyond Appearances

_Oyez! Comme convenu, voici le huitième OS d'Harrywood! Enjoy!_

* * *

**Fiction: "Beyond Appearances" (OS)**

**Pairing: Drago/Albus Severus**

**Auteur: Pad'chan**

**Disclaimer: le monde d'HP appartient à JKR, l'histoire est de Pad'chan**

* * *

_Hello les amis!_

_Je suis désolée du retard de cette fic, de mes autres fics... Je cours, je cours! Mais j'espère désespérément que tout se calmera bientôt -ahem... Bref. J'espère que vous aimerez autant cette parodie que les autres!_

_Bonne lecture!_

* * *

Beyond Appearances

Pad'chan comptait les étages dans l'ascenseur, un sourire crispé sur le visage. Vingtième… Vingt-cinquième… Trentième… Trente-troisième… L'appareil s'immobilisa au trente-sixième et émit un petit _ding _peu rassurant. Elle déglutit et s'agrippa à son manuscrit, inspira brièvement et se décida à sortir de cette cage à oiseau. Un petit homme brun à lunettes lui offrit un sourire de convenance.

- Vous désirez ?

- Je… On m'a demandé de venir ici… Pour le script…

- Ah, oui. Vous devez être Mademoiselle Pad'chan ?

L'interpelée hocha la tête nerveusement. Elle connaissait bien les locaux d'Harrywood. Pourtant, c'était la première fois qu'elle avait rendez-vous à cet étage. Elle se demanda si tout irait bien… Après tout, son héros n'allait pas vraiment apprécier d'avoir affaire à ce genre d'histoire… Oui, mais au moins, il n'avait pas Harry Potter comme partenaire, pour une fois. Oui, il devrait être content. Forcément. _Forcément. _

- Prenez place dans le salon d'à côté. Ils ne devraient plus tarder, décréta l'homme brun avec un large sourire faussé.

Pad'chan tripotait maladroitement l'enveloppe du manuscrit, jetant des coups d'œil à droite et à gauche. La pièce semblait bien moins aseptisée que les autres étages. Les murs étaient colorés, les couleurs étaient franches. Presque chaleureuses. Avec un peu d'appréhension, elle sentit ses épaules se détendre.

- Euh… Excusez-moi ?

La voix était fluette et Pad'chan se retourna vivement. Elle mit un moment avant de reconnaître la personne qui se tenait devant elle, cligna plusieurs fois des yeux et secoua la tête.

- Ah, bonjour ! Excusez-moi, je ne vous avais pas reconnu !

Ils se serrèrent la main et le nouvel arrivant prit place en face d'elle.

* * *

Drago Malefoy rouspétait dans la barbe qu'il n'avait pas. Déjà parce qu'il avait encore eu droit à deux Dramione et trois Drarry le matin-même, mais surtout parce que le trente-sixième étage auquel il était convié était l'étage maudit des couples improbables et il aurait mieux souhaité n'y mettre jamais les pieds.

- Ah, Monsieur Malefoy ! chantonna l'homme brun d'une voix polie. Vous êtes attendu à côté.

- Merci, Stefan.

Le pas nonchalant, il passa l'encadrement de la porte et s'arrêta un instant. Un adolescent aux cheveux bruns et emmêlés le fixait de ses yeux verts et interdits. Un Harry Potter miniature. Drago secoua la tête et sourit d'un air surpris.

- Tiens, salut Al', tu vas bien ? Ca fait longtemps que je ne t'avais pas vu ! Que fais-tu…

Il voulut lui demander ce qu'il faisait là. Puis se remémorant le pourquoi du comment il était là, son sourire se crispa pour se figer totalement, sans comprendre, le regard fixe et niais scotché aux deux personnes présentes. Ses neurones se reconnectèrent lentement pour :

- AAAAAAAAAAH !

Il pointa du doigt Pad'chan qui agrandit des yeux déjà ronds et ne savait plus que penser.

- Mais pourquoi elle est là, elle ? C'est pas bientôt fini ces histoires de yaoi ?! D'abord, vous me faîtes tout plein d'histoires avec Harry et maintenant avec son fils ? Vous me faîtes faire du détournement de mineur ?! C'est interdit, je vous signale ! Je ne peux pas me retrouver avec un procès aux fesses pour vos petits fantasmes ! C'est contre-nature, c'est…

- … pourtant légal, dans votre contrat. Et ce n'est qu'un script, voyons, Monsieur Malefoy, sourit amicalement Stefan derrière lui.

- Que veux-tu, _Drago,_ tu es tellement chou à torturer…, sourit Pad'chan avec délectation.

Drago ouvrit la bouche, mais la referma, vexé, trouvant que l'échappatoire la plus adaptée était la bouderie. Pad'chan soupira en silence, se disant que finalement, il avait bien pris la chose. Elle tendit les deux scripts aux deux protagonistes et sortit de la pièce.

Restés seuls, l'adolescent brun ouvrit d'un air joyeux le manuscrit.

- C'est chouette ! C'est la première fois que je vais tourner avec vous !

- Ne te réjouis pas trop vite, marmonna Drago d'un air maussade. Connaissant cette auteure…

Il se mura dans un silence quelques secondes, avant d'éclater :

- Et voilà ! Qu'est-ce que je disais ?! A peine cinq lignes et me voilà vieux, désabusé, blasé et gay !

- Ah, il va falloir que je me vieillisse un peu, dit joyeusement Albus Severus Potter en feuilletant le script. Vous voyez, ce n'est pas du détournement de mineur, j'aurais dix-huit ans dans cette histoire !

- Je t'en prie, tutoie-moi, ça fait encore plus glauque, sinon…

Le fils Potter lança un regard chargé d'étoiles à l'homme blond qui tirait la tronche, avant de se replonger dans l'histoire. Son sourire s'effaça quelque peu au cours de sa lecture, mais il s'élargit soudain :

- Ah, j'ai une superbe moto ! Pour une fois que j'ai la possibilité d'en conduire une ! Maman refuse catégoriquement que je monte sur une ! Même celle de Sirius qui est maintenant celle de Papa !

Drago émit un ricanement sans complaisance, mais ne fit aucun autre commentaire, trop absorbé par la lecture de son script. Stupide engin moldu ! Il se concentra un peu plus et fronça les sourcils : alors comme ça, Scorpius était ami avec Albus Severus ? C'est vrai que ce n'était pas la première fois qu'ils étaient amis dans ce genre de manuscrits… Mais pourquoi ? Les pères se détestaient cordialement, pourquoi fallait-il que les fils se donnent de grandes claques dans le dos ? Drago secoua la tête d'un air dépité. Après tout… Ca donnait au moins un rôle à Scorpius. Court, certes, mais quand même. Il hocha la tête d'un air entendu en sirotant une gorgée de limonade qui traînait à côté.

De son côté, Albus Severus se sentait de plus en plus mal à l'aise devant le profil détaillé de ses sentiments. Surtout de la relation avec Drago Malefoy. LE Drago Malefoy, ennemi numéro un de son père à Poudlard. Il en avait entendu des vertes et des pas mûres sur lui, mais à cet instant précis, en sa présence, il se sentait juste intimidé.

- Dis… Drago…

- Mh ?

- C'est vrai que tu as eu une relation avec Papa ?

Le jeune blond faillit s'étouffer en recrachant la gorgée qu'il venait d'avaler et jeta un regard effaré au fils Potter.

- _Pardon ? _

Avant qu'Albus Severus ne reformule sa question de façon très sérieuse, Drago secoua la tête et le coupa d'un air autoritaire.

- Ecoute, gamin. Il ne faut pas croire toutes les histoires que tu peux lire dans ce bâtiment. Ce ne sont que les fantasmes des lecteurs et des lectrices (surtout des lectrices) auxquelles Joanne a donné carte blanche ! Ne pense pas que Luna Lovegood ait un jour été du côté du mal ou que Pansy Parkinson ait éprouvé des sentiments autre que de l'aversion envers Ron Weasley !

- Alors c'est non ?

- Je… évidemment que c'est non ! répondit Drago d'un ton bourru.

- Mh…, fit le jeune brun d'un air songeur.

La curiosité de l'ancien Serpentard fut plus attisée qu'il ne voulut et il se maudit d'être aussi intéressé par l'histoire du fils Potter.

- Pourquoi ? demanda-t-il de mauvaise grâce.

Albus Severus tourna ses yeux innocents d'un vert feuille vers lui, mais ne répondit pas. Il se contenta simplement de hausser les épaules.

- Je trouve que cette auteure n'est pas si fausse dans son raisonnement.

Il y eut un grand silence. Un silence si silencieux qu'une cohorte de fantômes semblait avoir traversé la pièce. Drago se sentit très seul. Attendez… Est-ce que ce gamin était en train de lui faire une déclaration d'amour ? Un filet de sueur froide lui glissa le long du dos. Il frémit, une grimace sur le visage.

- Je veux dire, se reprit le garçonnet. Au sujet de ce que je pense, elle n'a pas tout à fait tort. Même si je suis très aimé de mes parents, que je ne me dispute jamais avec mon père et que je m'entends très bien avec Hermione et Ron… Et puis je suis fier de mon nom. Mais…

Il esquissa un léger sourire en baissant les yeux et Drago détourna les siens. Merlin, quelle indécence ! Il secoua la tête et décida de se replonger dans le script. Quelle situation gênante !

- Tu sais, Drago…, dit Albus d'une toute petite voix, presque inaudible. J'aurais bien aimé te connaître mieux. Qu'on soit tous amis. C'aurait été… sympa.

Drago déglutit avec difficulté, se demandant s'il ne rêvait pas.

- Euh… Oui, hum.

Il faisait chaud, tout à coup dans cette pièce. Trop chaud. Il souhaitait déboutonner sa chemise. Mais il ne voulait en aucun cas que le gamin prenne son geste mal-à-propos. Cruel dilemme.

- Ah, si je pouvais parler en fourchelang…, soupira Albus Severus, ignorant tout des états d'âme de Drago. Et je suis roux dans cette histoire ! Chouette, je vais pouvoir me teindre les cheveux, Maman n'aura rien à redire !

Il émit un rire cristallin qui fit frémit Drago. Reprends-toi mon vieux, se dit-il en voulant se donner trois claques. Mais il retrouva vite ses esprits quand il avança dans le script. Le lemon dont il venait de prendre connaissance ne l'enchanta pas du tout.

- Ah, ça… Si je te fais ça, je vais me faire tuer par ton père, par ta mère et par toute la famille Weasley réunie, encore et encore.

Et surtout, pensa-t-il très fort, si le petit fantasme sur moi…

Il leva ses yeux gris vers le fils Potter qui lisait avec avidité le passage délicat.

- Alors c'est comme ça que font deux hommes ? s'enquit-il avec intérêt. Vous avez déjà tourné des scènes pareilles avec Papa ? Tu fais souvent « l'homme » ?

Le ton était enjoué et naïf. Drago aurait voulu s'enfoncer six pieds sous terre.

- Euh…, ne put-il que répondre, la gorge sèche.

Parler de ça avec le fils Potter ? Des sujets aussi tabous que ni Harry ni lui-même ne souhaitaient évoquer en-dehors des tournages ? Il frémit. Certainement pas. Plutôt crever. Mais il était malheureusement indéniable qu'il allait avoir une scène pareille à tourner avec ce gamin, donc…

Mais avant qu'il ait pu ouvrir la bouche, la porte s'ouvrit à la volée.

- MALEFOY ! s'époumona quelqu'un de très en colère.

- Mais enfin, calme-toi, ma chérie…, tenta une autre voix, suppliante.

- Non, non, non, Harry ! Que vous fassiez des choses horribles entre vous, passe encore, vous êtes majeurs et vaccinés. Mais qu'on oblige mon pauvre petit à faire _ça _! C'est au-dessus de mes forces !

- De toute façon, vous n'avez pas le choix, Madame Potter… C'est dans le contrat ! reprit d'un ton tranchant Stefan en essayant de les repousser hors de la pièce.

- Tiens, Potter et Weasley ! salua froidement Drago.

A l'évidence il était plutôt content de cette diversion, même s'il n'était pas spécialement heureux que ce fut Harry et Ginny les interrupteurs de ce moment gênant. Mais bien sûr, il n'allait pas leur montrer.

- C'est quoi, ça ? s'écria la rouquine en prenant le script des mains de son fils. Ton fils ose m'insulter comme si j'étais la dernière des quiches ? Apprends-lui donc les bonnes manières, au lieu de batifoler avec les maris et les fils des autres !

Elle le feuilleta rapidement avant de le balancer sur la tête de l'homme blond qui émit un cri de douleur.

- Non mais ça va pas ?! Tu aurais pu m'éborgner !

- Quel dommage ! Ça t'aurait peut-être refroidi les ardeurs !

- Ce n'est qu'un script, Ginny…, tenta maladroitement Harry en cherchant de l'aide auprès de Malefoy. Albus Severus est en plus mineur… Je suis sûr que les administrateurs ont tout prévu et que les scènes seront truquées pour les besoins du scénario… N'est-ce pas ?

Il lança un regard désespéré à Drago qui approuva d'un signe de tête.

- Mais oui. Comme d'habitude…

Il toussota. Evidemment que rien n'allait être truqué. Depuis quand on prenait soin d'eux dans ces stupides scénarios et depuis quand on ne satisfaisait pas le fantasme aigu et maladif des auteurs ? Ils trinquaient toujours, mais personne ne pouvait se plaindre. Parce que « c'était écrit dans le contrat ». Mais c'est le regard déçu d'Albus Severus qui lui mina le moral.

- Quoi qu'il en soit, vous pouvez vous en aller maintenant, commenta d'un ton ferme Stefan.

Et il entraîna Ginny et Harry dehors.

- Al', chéri, tu n'oublies pas de rentrer tôt ce soir, hein ? Nous aurons à parler ! dit précipitamment Harry avant de quitter la pièce, sous le regard orageux de son épouse.

Le silence envahit à nouveau la pièce et Albus Severus souffla bruyamment.

- Pardon, ma mère est toujours… pleine de vie, s'excusa-t-il avec un sourire timide.

Drago hocha la tête.

- Tu avais l'air déçu… quand ton père a dit que ce serait sûrement truqué…

Il se mordit les lèvres. Par Merlin pourquoi devait-il être aussi curieux ? Et avec le fils de son pire ennemi ? Il leva les yeux au ciel et s'empressa de lui demander de faire comme s'il n'avait rien entendu, mais le jeune brun fut plus rapide. Il planta son regard vert feuille dans le sien et découvrit un sourire naïf.

- Bah… Ce serait une de mes premières scènes « adultes ». C'est excitant, non ? Même si c'est avec un homme, c'est quand même une première.

Ah. Donc il n'était pas… gay ? Drago souffla malgré lui de soulagement… Attendez… Il était peut-être bi ?

- Mais je suis heureux quand même, car ce sera avec toi.

Drago se sentit de plus en plus mal à l'aise.

- Mais enfin, pourquoi tu tiens tellement à me connaître ? Tu sais, je n'ai rien d'exceptionnel, râla le blond en changeant de position sur sa chaise.

- Tu connais plein de choses ! Tu es charismatique, tu es doué, et en plus, tu es le père de Scorpius, mon rival numéro deux (le premier étant mon grand frère James). C'est normal que je veuille connaître le garçon qui a été l'ennemi de mon père tout le temps de Poudlard.

Le sourire qu'il lui offrit était totalement opposé à son discours, mais la sincérité qui pointait acheva Drago qui s'avoua vaincu. Ok, il avait finalement perdu contre Potter. Son fils était désarmant.

- Bon, on se voit sur le plateau, gamin, répliqua-t-il d'un ton bourru, un sourire en coin, en se levant et en lui ébouriffant les cheveux.

* * *

_Quelques minutes plus tard, dans le couloir._

- Hep, Malefoy !

Drago se retourna d'un air nonchalant et leva les yeux au ciel.

- Potter ! Ca m'étonnait aussi que tu aies été aussi calme tout à l'heure, en sachant que j'allais me farcir ton fils.

L'interpelé baissa sa baguette magique qui le menaçait d'un peu trop près, mais garda les sourcils froncés.

- Respect, Malefoy. Cette fois, je me suis fait avoir par Pad'chan, mais la prochaine fois, je te promets que si tu touches à un seul cheveu de James, Lily ou Albus…

L'autre attendit une suite qui ne vint jamais.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, Potty-chou-net, répondit Drago avec un sourire en coin. Je sais à quel point tu es jaloux. Promis, je ne m'en prendrais qu'à toi. De toute façon, on aura bien un prochain Drarry pour en discuter calmement d'ici là….

* * *

_Merci de nous suivre encore et toujours, bienvenue aux nouveaux, si ça vous a plu, n'hésitez pas à reviewer, ça fait toujours plaisir!_

_A bientôt!_

_Kumi_


	10. C'est lequel ton lit?

_Oyez! Voici le neuvième OS d'Harrywood! Enjoy!_

* * *

**Fiction: "C'est lequel ton lit?" (OS)**

**Pairing: Harry/Théodore**

**Auteur: Nnoo-Mirabelle**

**Disclaimer: le monde d'HP appartient à JKR, l'histoire est de Nnoo-Mirabelle**

* * *

_****__Hello tout le monde!_

_Désolée du retard, voici une petite parodie sur un OS court, car écrit lors des nuits du FoF (dont le concept est d'écrire un OS en une heure sur un thème donné)_

_J'espère qu'il vous plaira, bonne lecture!_

* * *

C'est lequel ton lit ?

La jeune fille serrait le script dans ses mains avec un peu d'appréhension. Vingt-sixième étage. L'étage des histoires courtes. Si courtes qu'elles ne demandaient qu'une heure à écrire. L'étage des nuits du forum. Elle inspira profondément et attendit calmement dans une pièce confinée. Il n'y avait pas de secrétaire, ici. Les personnages étaient convoqués par ceux du rez-de-chaussée et ils montaient directement. Tout simplement parce qu'il n'y avait pas de temps à perdre.

- Bonsoir, salua une voix posée et polie.

Elle sursauta et esquissa un sourire soulagé.

- Oh, bonsoir, Harry. Je m'appelle Nnoo-Mirabelle.

Si Harry Potter avait un peu d'appréhension quant à son futur ou sa future partenaire, il n'en laissa rien paraître. Après tout, c'était professionnel. La seule chose qu'il demandait était de ne pas à se retrouver en face à face avec Drago Malefoy pour un énième Drarry. Pas après cet épisode traumatisant où il avait lu le script de son fils couchant avec cette pimbêche décolorée. Ou du moins, pas encore. Pas tout de suite.

Mais à priori, Merlin existait, car c'est une tête frisée et un visage émacié qui apparurent dans l'encadrement de la porte.

- C'est ici, le script de Nnoo-Mirabelle ? demanda le jeune homme qui venait d'arriver.

- Oui ! Bonjour, vous devez être…

- Théodore Nott, oui. Enchanté.

Le ton était calme. Harry soupira de soulagement intérieurement. Théodore avait la réputation d'être quelqu'un de calme et de posé. Il avait la réputation d'être toujours dans ses nuages, mais au moins, qui disait Théodore Nott disait aussi script sans horribles trucs bizarres. Et pour ça, Harry aimait beaucoup travailler avec lui.

Les deux hommes se saluèrent. Bien qu'étant de maisons différentes, ils étaient en très bons termes. Et même si Théo traînait avec Drago Malefoy, Blaise Zabini et Pansy Parkinson, il était de loin celui qui prenait le plus de recul lors de leurs disputes.

- Voici les scripts, dit Nnoo-Mirabelle avec un sourire, alors qu'ils prenaient place à ses côtés. Bon, je ne peux pas rester, mais si vous avez un souci, n'hésitez pas à me contacter.

Ils lui offrirent un sourire entendu et se plongèrent dans leur lecture.

Au bout d'un certain temps, Harry soupira avec soulagement.

- Ah ! Enfin un script sympathique où il ne se passe rien ! Si on pouvait en avoir tous les jours, des comme ça…

Théodore releva la tête.

- Il ne se passe rien ? Tu te moques de moi ?

Harry écarquilla ses yeux verts, une moue d'incompréhension sur le visage.

- Bah oui… Je te rejoins et ça coupe à ce moment-là…

- Excuse-moi ! As-tu lu toutes les descriptions de ce dortoir ?

Théo semblait passablement dégoûté. Il pâlissait à vue d'œil. Et à priori, ce n'était pas parce qu'il n'y avait aucune scène de yaoi explicite.

- Crabbe qui ronfle, là, je veux bien. C'est très normal. Mais Goyle…

Il grimaça explicitement en écarquillant les yeux devant le manuscrit. Harry se mordit les lèvres pour ne pas éclater de rire.

- Blaise est un maniaque, ça c'est sûr, mais de là à…

- C'est toujours comme ça chez vous ? Dans vos dortoirs ? demanda Harry qui se pinçait pour garder un ton sérieux.

A l'évidence, le dortoir était un joyeux bordel et le Gryffondor remercia silencieusement Joanne pour ne pas l'avoir logé avec des gougnafiers pareils. Ce n'était pas le cas de Théodore, apparemment.

- Mais surtout… _surtout…_, s'étrangla Nott en écrasant son nez sur le script. Que Drago…

- Stop, Nott ! râla une voix traînante.

La porte s'était ouverte sur un homme blond à l'apparence altière. Il avait dans les mains un script identique à celui qu'ils avaient et paraissait furieux. Drago Malefoy s'avança d'un pas rapide vers Théodore, un doigt menaçant dans sa direction.

- Ne pense pas une seule seconde que j'ai pu être aussi bordélique, sourit Drago en remettant une mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille.

L'autre Serpentard soupira avec soulagement.

- Enfin, Drago, tu m'as fait peur… J'avais vraiment cru que…

- J'aurais évidemment mis une _assiette_ sous ma cuisse de poulet ! coupa Malefoy avec un sourire en coin.

Il se tourna soudain vers Harry qui riait sous cape, évitant ainsi le regard outré de Théodore qui semblait tomber des nues.

- Au fait Potter… Je peux te poser une question ?

Harry s'arrêta de rire et fronça les sourcils, attendant la pique.

- Pourquoi tu ne prends pas ta cape d'invisibilité ?

Il grimaça en soupirant, découragé.

- Je l'aurais bien fait. Sans problème… Si mon fils, James Sirius, ne l'avait pas enduite de peinture blanche, sous prétexte d'avoir voulu la nettoyer… Maintenant, c'est un drap blanc qui attend au pressing…

- C'est regrettable, reprit Drago.

- A qui le dis-tu ? marmonna Harry.

Théo et Drago hochèrent la tête d'un air dépité et compatissant. Pour la première fois depuis qu'ils se connaissaient, les trois hommes se lamentaient pour la même chose.

* * *

_On change un peu de couples, non? :D_

_Alors, qu'en avez-vous pensé? _

_Au plaisir,_

_Kumi_


End file.
